The XFiles: Soul Eater
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Upon hearing word that William had been kidnapped from his adoptive parent's home, Mulder and Scully are brought out of seclusion and are brought back together with Agents Doggett and Reyes to find their son.
1. Son on the run

**3:45 PM Black Diamond, Alberta, Canada**

Sitting in a small room, wearing a thin veil and a white dress, a woman smiles as she looks herself in the mirror.

Never to have thought this day would come as soon as it has, she looks over her dress and smiles all the more. It is a cold October day but the way she feels, right now, it could be July.

A man walks into her room, dressed for today's occasion, he smiles as he looks at her.

"You look radiant, Helen." He walks over and gives her a hug.

Helen smiles as she hugs him, "Thank you, Frank. Thank you again for helping us put this together. John and I owe you a lot."

Frank smiles and nods, "It's no problem. I wish, though, the two of you would finally let all of us know how it is that two great people, who are a mystery to everyone, could have met and where the both of you are from."

Helen smiled and shook her head, "I wish we could, Frank, but we can't. Both of us moved here with a determination to start out new and move away from the past."

Frank shrugged, "Fine. Be stubborn. Alice and I just want the both of you to know what ever you tell us will never change our opinion about either of you. We love you guys."

Helen nodded, "We know that. Tell me how's John doing right now?"

"He's fine." Frank then looked at his wristwatch, "I think it's about time, you ready?"

Helen nodded.

Frank then helped her up and took her right arm as the door to the room opened and the two of them headed out.

Flowers by the thousands had been placed in two rows and to the sides of them sat in folding chairs were guests who came to witness this day.

Friends of both Helen Ridgemore and John Gunman were seated, watching their friends on this cold day.

Frank Gilmore walked Helen down the aisle to John who was waiting with his best man Gary Dreeger.

A catholic priest was waiting behind the two men and when Helen came up and was situated next to John, he opened up his bible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of John Gunman and Helen Ridgemore in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you John Gunman take Helen Ridgemore as your beloved wife? To honor and cherish as both you shall live till death do you part?"

John nodded, "I do."

The Priest nodded in confirmation, he then turned to Helen.

"Do you Helen Ridgemore take John Gunman as your beloved husband? To honor and cherish as both you shall live till death do you part?"

Helen nodded, "I do."

The priest turned to John; "Do you have the rings?"

John nodded and Gary handed them to him.

Both John and Helen slid the rings onto each other's fingers.

"By the Power vested by me and of this church, I hearby declare the both of you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A roar of applause and whistles came as the two of them kissed.

Later on, at the reception having their first dance as a married couple, John whispered into Helen's ear, "You look gorgeous Helen, did I ever get a chance to tell you before?"

She smiled, "Oh, maybe once or twice."

He grinned, "I guess being your husband means I'll have to do it more and more."

She returned with another grin, "You know you will."

Their moment, however, was shortened as a commotion broke out near the entrance of the courtyard they were in.

A couple of the guests were holding back a slightly balding man who was trying to break free.

"Let me go, I need to talk to them!" He shouted.

While the others were still trying to hold him at bay, John walked casually up and asked, "Need to talk to whom?"

Everyone sensing that they could subdue the man should he try anything else, let him go as he regained his breath.

The man pointed at John and Helen, "The both of you."

Helen walked up next to John and looked at the man, "What about us?"

The man still struggling with his breath looked up.

"It's about William."

**The X-Files: Soul Eater**

By Quick-n-Popular

**Disclaimer: I have never owned the X-Files. The Cigarette Smoking Man would never let me.**

**Note: This takes place about a year after "The Truth" and incorporates the story from the X-Files video game "Resist or Serve".**

John and Helen sat alone in a room two hours later. The man who went by the name of Nathaniel Petersen who claimed he was a friend of Agent Monica Reyes of the FBI, told them of the couple who had received William who were now dead. A lot of people at the reception were asking the three of them a lot of questions, all of which Helen told them they would explain later.

Sitting alone in their room, John turned to Helen.

"Well, Helen, what now?"

Helen had been deep within her mind, she hadn't said a word until John had now asked her.

"I honestly don't know what to think. I thought we were going to change our lives by moving here and leading different ones."

John nodded.

Helen sighed, "Well, I guess we can…"

Helen was interrupted when Alice, Frank's wife, came rushing into the door, "Dr. Helen, we need your help quick! That man who came in here, he's turning purple."

Both Helen and John came hurriedly out of the room and outside to where the man, Nathaniel, was writhing and convulsing on the floor.

Helen's first thought was that the man was going into a seizure and both she and John tried their best to keep his body rigid.

It wasn't until his face caved in turning a bright green color and gas emitting from all over his body that everyone turned from being shocked to fleeing in panic.

At the end, only John and Helen stood there, looking at the man who was something very familiar from their past. Looking at each other, both knew what they had to do. Looking at each other, John's pouting lips and dark hair and Helen with her short body and scarlet short red hair, both of them looked at each other and knew. They knew they would have to resume their previous lives as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

**5:22 PM J. Edgar Hoover building.**

In the late afternoon at the FBI, Assistant Director Walter Skinner was worried sick. He was waiting for his two agents and held clutched in his shaking hand was a Police file he was about to give them.

He sighed with temporary relief as his secretary let in the agents.

John Doggett and Monica Reyes both looked confused as they sat down in the chairs in front of the Assistant Director.

"Good Afternoon, Agents. Thank you both for coming away from your assignments to see me." Skinner said, relaxing just a bit.

Both Doggett and Reyes nodded.

"Let me get to the point. Now, I know I'm not your direct superior due to Kersh closing the X-Files, but I knew the both of you would like to hear of this as it was presented to me just an hour ago."

Skinner handed them the police report to both of them.

At first no one said anything, then, Agent Reyes stood up and emitted a loud "Damn it!"

Agent Doggett just narrowed his eyes at the sheet, "Those bastards. How the hell did they find out where he was? I thought the adoption papers were sealed."

Skinner shook his head, "I don't know. Obviously, as you can see from the police report that someone did a very through job of covering their tracks."

Agent Reyes returned to her seat and looked, very pointedly, at Skinner.

"Who's assigned to this case, sir?"

For the first time, since the agents walked into his office, Skinner smiled.

"No one. I managed to get Kersh to have the both of you assigned to it."

Agent Reyes seemed a little up-leveled by this. Doggett, though, retained his skepticism.

"There's a catch, isn't there."

Skinner nodded, "If you find anything, during your investigation that involves the paranormal or anything related to the X-Files, my advice, leave it out. Whoever is pulling the strings on Kersh will bury the both of you if they get wind of it."

Both Agents nodded and then headed out.

**7:18 AM Home of Lawrence and Betty Van Da Kamp.**

Upon arriving, the two agents were greeted by the local Sheriff.

"Are you the Agents?"

Both Doggett and Reyes nodded and both gave him handshakes.

"Name's Sheriff Wilkins."

Agent Doggett indicated to himself and to Reyes, "I'm Agent John Doggett and this is Agent Reyes, what do you know of so far of the homicide/kidnapping, Sheriff?"

The sheriff lifted his hat as she scratched his head, "Nothin' new other than what you were given. My boys couldn't find no traces of footprints outside the residence and nothing inside either, which makes me wonder if they were wearing gloves and had a key."

Doggett nodded and then looked into the living room, "Is this where the bodies were found?"

Sheriff Wilkins nodded, "Yes sir." The sheriff then led the two agents into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Van Da Kamp were. Mr. Van Da Kamp was sprawled against the wall where is head was cleaved into two, while Mrs. Van Da Kamp was bent over the sofa and had been shot in the back of the head.

Agent Reyes looked over her body; "I'm guessing, judging by how the body's posed, that prior to rigormortis she was clutching something, perhaps the baby?"

Sheriff Wilkins nodded, "That's what we think too. Taking the whole situation into account, our belief is that the dog awoke them in the middle of the night, oh, the dog's dead too out side, anyways, they woke up, went downstairs and were met by the people who had broke in. The mother, Mrs. Van Da Kamp, went to protect the baby, while the husband was protecting the household. Looking at the scuff on her heals and how they match the scuffs found on the hardwood floor, we're guessing that she was probably dragged from the nursery room and back out here to the living room where they demanded something from her. When she couldn't give it to them they pointed their gun at her and she shielded the baby."

To Doggett, prior to have been working on the X-Files, that story would be one he would have surmised also. But, not now. Knowing who the child belonged to before these people, he knew better.

Agent Doggett thanked Sheriff Wilkins and then he and Agent Reyes started walking towards the husband.

"What do you think, John?" Asked Agent Reyes as he took some latex gloves from his pocket.

Doggett shrugged, "Too early to tell and that Sheriff is right by the scenario he described, by how this place looks that's what I would have guessed too but…something still sees off."

After putting on the gloves he lifted up the late Lawrence Van Da Kamp's head and examined the wound.

Looking at it, John Doggett felt as though he'd seen something similar to this before. Then it hit him.

"I'll be damned." He said slowly, in amazement.

Agent Reyes looked at him, "What?"

Doggett looked at his partner, "Two words, Monica. Super Soldier."

Behind them they heard some snickering.

John got up and turned around to a young deputy who was writing something down on a pad.

"You mind telling me what's so funny, deputy?"

The Deputy, realizing he'd been heard, turned red as he stammered; "Oh, uh, nothing, sir. It's just, uh…"

John could tell something by "Super Soldier" had triggered this man's giddiness. "Just what?"

The man took a deep sigh and then said in a low tone, "I could get kicked off the force for this."

John nodded, "It'll be between you and me."

The deputy thought for a moment then nodded and led the two Agents out of the house and into the driveway while everyone else was inside.

"Ok. First off, the night before last I was the closing deputy and I got a call that there was people seen breaking into this house. Without thinking about it, I drove over there and there was this guy and a woman in the house searching with a flashlight. I announced myself and they came out. When I asked for ID's they showed me Canadian passports. The man said he was a private detective working out of Alberta Canada while the woman said she was a doctor and that the both of them had been called out here by a source. Knowing how late it was and I would never get any info on if either of them was telling the truth, I accepted their story. When we walked inside the Husband was looking over the man's body with the woman and he said, "Super Soldier", just like you did. That's why I laughed, because then, when the man tried to explain it to me, I laughed there also."

Both of the Agents were puzzled by this new information.

"Did you get these guy's names?" Doggett asked.

The deputy nodded as he took out a flipbook and pulled the pages until he got to a particular page.

"Let's see…Her name was Doctor Helen Gunman and his…John Gunman. Huh, I wonder if they're related?"

Doggett wrote down the names.

"Was there anything else you noticed about them? Anything out of the ordinary?" Agent Reyes asked.

The Deputy nodded, "They called themselves by weird pet names. She called him "Mulder" while he called her "Scully"."

Agent John Doggett nearly dropped his notebook but was quick to retrieve it.

"What?"

Both Agents looked at eachother.

The deputy nodded, "A bunch of weirdos, I tell ya. This Mr. Gunman wouldn't shut up about how he thought aliens were involved with this. I was about seconds away from having the both of them arrested when they got a phone call and were soon out of here."

Doggett took a hold of the man's collar; "Did they say where they were going?"

The deputy who was shaking, a little, now, shook his head. "No, but they mentioned about some place where a couple of girls were murdered for supposed witchcraft."

**7:18 Location???**

A man by all accounts has regarded himself in a self-flattery tone with unapologetic actions, walks down a corridor into a room.

Never one to knock or to announce himself with any courtesies, he opened the door and slammed it.

"You could have told me we were going to use them instead of leading me blind as always!"

The figure in the shadows, chuckled. "So much angst from a man who recently was granted immortality. I would have thought you'd give me more respect after what I've done for you."

The man slammed his fist against the table, "I mean it! They'll soon be onto us! How can we be sure they won't catch wise this time and will play by our rules?"

The man in the shadows picked up a pack of Morley cigarettes and with drew one and set it against his lips.

"Because we have something precious to them, something they're willing to fight for. Since we have it, they'll fight for us."

The other man still wasn't sure but decided not to persue this any further.

As he was walking out the other man beckoned, "Oh, and Alex. Try to relax, this time."

_**To be continued…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

A/N: I apologize for this being short but it helps me to start on the new chapter and make it longer and more detailed, this being the tip of the ice berg. I hope that all of you get invested in this story because it's going to be good.

Q-n-P


	2. Blood and Fire

**6:23 AM St. Anne's Cathedral, Denver, Colorado**

It has been a very long time since Dana Scully had attended church and she was a little reluctant upon going. Going to a place of worship has always been a battle within her. Having dedicated most of her life to science and also being faithful to her religion has never been easy for her. Upon discovering the UFO on the Ivory Coast in Africa, Scully was questioning her faith even more. One thing remained, however, that maintained her belief in the existence of a higher power. Love, sacrifice, and friendship. These to her have proven that man was not created with the mundane animal instincts that most creatures on the planet inhabit. Even though the evidence she discovered on the Ivory Coast suggested that alien beings had sent the word of religion to this planet that did not at all make Dana forget her belief. Hell, in some way it may have even made it stronger than before.

Sitting in the third row of the Cathedral, Dana listened as the Priest gave his usual morning sermon, thinking.

_Dear, God, I know I haven't been in a day without your blessing. From the day I was on the brink of death to the day I became a mother. Nowadays, lord, as you may have heard from me, I've been praying for my son, William. Praying so that he may be protected from the horrors and terrible people who'd like to hurt him. He's now missing, Lord. I'm praying now, not only for him to be still safe, but for me to find him as well._

Chapter 2: Blood and Fire

After Mass had ended, Scully walked out of the church and found Mulder sitting next to their rental suv, spitting sunflower seeds and reading a newspaper.

Scully smiled, looking at him.

"Is there a time when you _won't_ eat sunflower seeds?" She asked, playfully.

Mulder looked up and grinned, "I could smoke, if that'd make you happy."

Scully shook her head, "Remind me why we're here again, Mulder."

Mulder folded up his newspaper, "Remember that Institution at Briar Lake?"

Scully nodded, "Yes I do, but it burnt down right along with Red Falls. There's nothing left, Mulder."

Mulder grinned big, "Are you sure, Scully?"

Scully sighed, "So, what you're saying is that it's still standing and that there's activity inside, right?"

Mulder opened the door for her and let her in and then came around to the driver's side and got in. "Yes on the first part, the other part I'm not sure of."

Mulder started the car and soon they were off and onto the connector to the Highway.

"Mulder, you still haven't told me the connection between William's kidnapping and the Briar Lake Institute."

Mulder sighed and closed his eyes, briefly, and then turned and looked at Scully.

"I apologize for not having told you this before, but, when we were inside the institute I found your case file on a stack of others. Also there, I found a file containing the word "Super Soldier"."

Scully knew that both her and Mulder have had times when they withdrew information from eachother, this not being an exception. She felt neither outrage nor ill will towards Mulder, understanding the nature.

Scully gently squeezed Mulder's hand, in affection.

"Alright, let's go."

**11:47 AM Red Falls, Colorado**

It took about an hour and a half but they soon were at the off ramp to Red Falls. Upon entering the much fire-fringed town that had been burnt down three years ago, Scully looked at the town in awe.

"What's the matter?" Mulder asked her as he pulled the car over and the two of them got out.

"Nothing." She lied. Scully didn't want to admit to Mulder that the irony of it all. The last time they were here they were attacked by the denizens who'd received a virus from the Briar Lake Institute and started acting in cannibalistic ways. Not only them, but the domestic pets in the area also took on this violent form. Scully and Mulder had killed them to find a way to the missing girls, who later were also found dead. Scully laughed, to herself. Calling this place a "Ghost Town" was undermining it.

They walked through the now ashen town. Seeing familiar names like "Wet Wired" video store and the "Shop Easy". When they got to the tunnels, Mulder stopped.

"Dammit." He said, quietly.

"What?" Scully asked, then looked to the direction he was looking at, then it hit her. The cave, upon which they entered and had to flee after their suspect triggered a cave-in, was now completely boarded up.

Mulder looked like he was about to swear until he looked at the ground.

"Hey, Scully, take a look at this."

Scully bent over and looked as she saw tire tracks in the mud.

"They're fresh, too." Mulder said getting up. The two followed them to the base of the hill, where it looked as though someone made a pathway up and alongside the mountain that reached to the base. There, the cable car was probably still in use.

Mulder grinned, "How's your hiking legs, Scully?"

**11:57 AM Red Falls, Colorado**

John Doggett whistled loudly as both he and Reyes entered the outskirts of Red Falls.

"What a mess. It's hard to believe this is a town that was once lived in."

Reyes nodded, "Even harder to believe that Mulder and Scully are in this place."

Agent Doggett shook his head, "I still think it's pretty damn dumb for both of them to come out of hiding. Don't they know Skinner would find out about their kid and we'd take care of it?"

Agent Reyes sighed, "It may not be that simple, John."

Agent Doggett scoffed, "Does to me."

Agent Reyes shook her head, in all the years they had known eachother, she knew his stubbornness knew no ends.

The two agents walked into town, seeing as how there was a roadblock and their rental wasn't four-wheel drive. Upon getting in, they found a parked white suv that had rental plates.

"Remind me, again, what their history is here?" Asked Reyes.

"Well, according to Skinner, Mulder and Scully came here to investigate the disappearance of two teenage girls who supposedly practiced witchcraft. In both of their reports, a lot of the buildings were completely abandoned and the Briar Lake Institute had subjected the townspeople to experimentation, which is on the hills above the town. Both girls were killed by the fearful townspeople and they themselves died of the mysterious virus that was given to them. Looking at this place, it looks like the C.D.C burnt down the remainder of the town to prevent further outbreak." Doggett said as he looked at a license plate he unearthed from the ground.

Reyes shook her head, "A lot has changed in over the past ten years. Hopefully, people will come to understand that Wicca is not evil, and if I remember that report, those girls were practicing the most good natured side of it."

Doggett didn't hear her as he looked to the ground and found a set of footprints.

"I think this is them." He said, indicating.

The Agents followed the trail to the mines and then noticed them going up the tire-laden path along the hillside.

**12:24 PM Red Falls, Colorado, Cable Car**

Both Mulder and Scully decided to rest after their long hike. Mulder had pulled a hamstring and both were exhausted from the climb.

Before they did, they found out that the tracks of the automobile led them to where Mulder had expected: The cable car. It was there, in front of the building, they found a black Hummer. Unfortunately, it had its windows rolled up and the doors were locked. Mulder was tempted to break the driver's side window, but the red light indicating the car burglary alarm was on, dissuaded him. He didn't want either of them to be exposed to whoever owned it, no doubt that the sound the alarm would make would carry over to the Institute.

Taking off her shoes, Scully massaged her feet as she looked over to the Institute that was on the higher elevation.

"Do you really think we'll find William in there, Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged, "I don't know what to expect to find up there. My only hope is that there's some clue as to where he might be. With any luck it'll be up there."

Scully sighed, rubbing her sore feet, "Is this ever going to end, Mulder, or are we destined to be going around in circles?"

Mulder smiled, "Agent Doggett asked me something similar and I still don't know. What I can do is hope that there will be time for rest in between laps."

Scully smiled as Mulder helped her up.

"C'mon, let's see what's all the _hub-bub_."

The two walked inside the cable car and this time Mulder looked around for anything explosive that they had found once before. To both of their relief's, there was none.

As Mulder turned the dial, to accelerate and bring them up the mountain, Scully could have sworn she heard someone calling their names behind them. As the car went up, she could faintly make out two figures that appeared to be yelling up at them.

"Dammit!" Yelled Doggett as both he and Reyes watched the car go up to the hill.

Reyes tapped Agent Doggett's shoulder and pointed. As Mulder and Scully's car went up another one was coming back down to the cable car shack.

"Somebody up there likes us." Grinned Agent Reyes.

"Let's hope _he's_ not leading the four of us into a trap." Said Agent Doggett as the two of them climbed aboard the second car and sent it in pursuit of the other.

**1:00 PM** **The Briar Lake Institute**

Coming across the much-remembered courtyard, Scully paused and went to the greenhouse but found no trace evidence that she had found three years ago.

"The Tetradatoxin is gone, Mulder. Do you think it means anything?"

Mulder shrugged, "I don't know, Scully. It might just mean that they've gotten a new "evil plan for the day" calendar."

Scully nodded and the two went through the large double doors of the Institute.

Inside, to both of their amazement's, the whole place not only looked as it did before, but it also looked newly furnished.

"Remind me to put Martha Stewart on the FBI's most wanted list, when we get back, Scully." Mulder said as they walked in. The place still had no receptionist which indicated to the two that whatever was happening here was still on the down low. Below, to be more precise.

"Do you think they repaired that elevator, Mulder?" Scully asked, looking behind the receptionist's desk.

Mulder walked over and examined the panel and the doors. "Yes and I think they installed a new one, which means we're going to have to get a new clearance just to get back in."

Scully looked to a door that was on the far right of the lobby.

"I wonder…" She said aloud, then walked to the door and opened it. Inside revealed the same massive library that the two had been in before. Over on the far-left side of the wall was another door. This time, however, the doctor's stencil had been ripped off.

"I'm sure that "great" doctor probably would've appreciated having his name removed from this place." Said Scully. She remembered. When she was in the basement near the "Chamber" she had found the poor doctor who had been subjected to the same horrific experiments as the townspeople for helping out the two girls. He was more fortunate than they were; he died on the table.

Going through the door, everything else was as it was when Mulder and Scully were last here three years ago.

"I wonder if the password is the same. It'll lead us to the security station." Scully said as she typed in the password: RESONANCE.

Scully's guess was right, it soon popped up all the medical data files on the townspeople. Scully scrolled down to the name, WINSLOW, which brought up the query: "Do you want Access to this file? Yes or No". Clicking yes caused the door behind the desk to open.

"You're quite the hacker, Scully. Maybe I should've used you instead of the "Three Stooges", all those years." Mulder grinned.

Scully smiled, "Frohike, Byers, and Langly would have loved a reason to kick your ass, Mulder, and that comment would have been it."

The two went through the room just as two shadows came into the doorway.

Mulder pulled Scully aside and drew out his .45 Caliber and aimed it at the door entrance.

He pulled the hammer just as Agent Doggett turned his head in and looked at Mulder.

"Mulder? What the hell are you doing, put that damn thing away!"

Mulder smiled as he re-holstered it. "Why I do believe that Huckle Berry Hound is here."

After Agent Reyes came in, Agent Doggett shook his head, "Don't give me anymore reasons to kick your ass, Mulder."

Agent Reyes went over and hugged Scully, "What are you guys doing here? We heard about William and then about you two coming here."

Mulder smiled, "Trying to find out about our son."

"Why here?" Doggett asked, looking around.

"Well, according to Mulder, this is a place that has a history of holding secrets, we're hoping William might be one of them. Last time we were here, Mulder saw a file containing both my case and another with the word "Super soldier" on it"

Both Reyes and Doggett looked stunned by this news.

"So, what is it that you hope to find here?" Reyes asked.

"Anything. I'm hoping that the files are still down in the experiment lair." Mulder said.

Scully nodded and went to the back wall and started to feel around it. She smiled as she pushed against a side of it revealing a secret door to another empty room.

"What the hell?" Doggett remarked as the three followed Scully into the next room where she performed the same feat that took them into the Nurse's Station.

From there, the group took a left and went down a corridor to a room that had a big window. Opening the door they found themselves in the Security Station. Mulder explained to them that they needed to use the elevator to get to the basement level, but in order to do that they needed the security code to put onto a blank card to gain access to the elevator.

While Mulder and Doggett searched for a card, Agent Reyes was helping Scully search, all the while smiling.

"What?" Scully asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy and relieved to see you guys are all right. After the four of us departed from that ruins in New Mexico, I wasn't sure if we'd ever meet again." Reyes said, and then she took notice of Scully's ring.

"But it looks like you guys were more than ok. What, did our invitations get lost in the mail, somehow?"

Scully chuckled, "Sorry for not letting you guys in on where we were, we were trying our best to escape from the people who knew our names. Although I guess it didn't matter, considering what happened a couple of days ago."

Reyes sighed, "Well, maybe it was for the best you didn't tell us. Tell me, was it beautiful?"

Scully nodded.

"Found one!" Doggett said, diverting the women's attention away.

The search then changed to finding the password, which was lesser of a hassle, because it was on a memo that, had been thrown away.

"Huh, I'd have thought that these people would have taken more precaution." Mulder said, squinting at the number through the dim-lighted room. "Okay, here's the number: 8763495."

Putting the card into the machine and pressing the numbers, the group had obtained the elevator card.

Going back to the hallway and turning right, they went through the double doors and to the elevator. It accepted the card.

Going inside, Scully vividly remembered how the elevator had broken down and she was forced to dive out. She really hoped history would not repeat itself.

In two minutes they had reached the bottom floor. When looking at the structure, Doggett shook his head in amazement.

"What is this place? A bomb shelter?"

Mulder laughed, "Never know. It could be."

After going through several doors, they had come to the lab, where the teenage girls had been experimented on due to their ability to use telepathy.

Mulder gave both of the agents a brief history of what him and Scully had discovered when they came in searching for the girls.

As he suspected, only Agent Reyes believed the story, while Doggett didn't fray. When they got to the second portion of the lab, everyone stopped.

Men in white protective gear were carrying out syringes carrying blue substances and then placing them into incubators. All these men carried sub-atomic machine guns strapped alongside them.

The four quickly went back to the corner they had come around.

"Where the hell are we? This isn't Area 51, is it Mulder?" Doggett asked.

Mulder shook his head.

"From the looks of this place and the security down here, it might be military." Said Reyes, looking around the corner.

"So, what now?" Asked Scully.

Mulder thought for a moment then walked right around the corner.

Scully, Doggett, and Reyes made hushed cries of protest and beckonings at Mulder as he slinked around and into the door.

Scully didn't waste another minute, following Mulder into the room.

When she entered, she found what appeared to be a changing room. There were lab coats with Ids and protective radiation suits all hanging on hooks. There were also personal lockers and a bench for which the person(s) could change in and out of their wear.

Mulder was standing in front of one, holding a man up against the wall with his gun on the man's temple.

Agent's Doggett and Reyes were soon inside; both surprise to see the situation and understanding of it at the same.

Mulder smiled, "So, the gang's all here. Okay, Mr. Mueller, tell me what's going on here?"

The struggling Mr. Mueller grunted, "I ain't telling you a damn thing."

Agent Doggett walked up to the man and delivered a hard jab right into the man's ribs.

The man grunted even louder.

"How about now?" Asked Doggett.

The man breathed heavily and then said slowly, "This is an advanced cloning facility, one of maybe fifty or more."

The group looked at eachother.

Mulder pressed the end of the gun harder against the man. "Who's running it?"

"A…a secret organization. Calling themselves "The Order"." Mr. Mueller said weakly.

"Do you know where William is? William, a one and a half old baby boy." Scully asked.

Mr. Mueller, despite the pressure he was given, nodded. "He's with the boss."

"Where?" Asked Agent Reyes.

"The Nursery." Said the man.

"Aright, then. Nighty-night." Mulder said. He then brought the butt of his gun hard against the back of the man's head, knocking him out cold.

After duct tapping the man's hands, legs, and mouth. Mulder and Doggett squeezed Mr. Mueller inside an open locker and closed it.

Grabbing four lab coats that have Id's on them, the four then walk out of the room and down the hallway.

Along the way, Scully's mind racing with the information that was handed to them.

_Advanced Cloning? What are they doing here? Why William?_

**2:09 PM Underground Cloning facility, Nursery**

Walking down several hallways, Agent Doggett wasn't entirely sure what to make of this situation. The cloning thing wasn't new to him considering what both he and Agent Reyes, along with Agent Scully, had found on that Naval Vessel. But still, this wasn't the usual thing he did, rushing around blind trying to find something. He could guess, though, that this was something usual for Mulder and Scully, at least.

As they went down another long corridor, they found a room to their left that had a sign stenciled next to it saying "Nursery".

Using their cards to gain entrance, the four now found themselves in a white, warm, room. A room filled with hundreds upon hundreds of bassinets.

No one spoke, as everyone seemed to grapple in their minds with what they were seeing. Each bassinet carrying a sleeping baby that had wool knit caps on their heads along with little sleeping bottoms that had a number stenciled in red. The bassinets, themselves, had a plastic shield cover with air holes on the top and a digital lock that it attached it self to the bottom.

Scully held a hand to her mouth in confusion and terror on what she was seeing.

Mulder came up beside her. "Scully? Are you ok?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

The four spread out to try and find William's bassinet. Every bassinet had a clipboard and a name running across it. Going through the rows, which, fortunately, ran alphabetically, they came to "M".

Mulder walked quickly until he came to his last name and found the clipboard for "Mulder-Scully, William", only to find the bassinet was empty.

"No!" Mulder breathed, quietly. He was pacing back and forth, venting, quietly. He looked down the long rows of bassinets until he spotted a door that had a sign next to it, saying "Dr. Alex C. Kerky"

Mulder was starring at it until Scully called to him.

"Uh, Mulder…you should look at this."

Mulder walked back to the rest of the group, who were looking at the bassinet next to William's.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Look." Scully said.

Mulder looked at the bassinet that had a sleeping babe, sucking on its thumb. Mulder then looked down to the chart. Mulder, then, fell to his knees.

Scully brought him back up.

" "Mulder, Samantha J." Scully…" Mulder was feeling dizzy.

Agent Doggett shook Mulder, "Mulder, I need you to stay with us. I'm confused as hell as you are, but we need you to get it together so we can find out whose been playing God here."

Mulder nodded and got up to his feet and shook his head, he then pointed down the hall to the room.

"I think we'll get our answers there."

Walking seemed to help Mulder as they walked down the rows to the office.

Agent Reyes, however, took quick notice at a chalkboard that had the lists of names on it. Scrolling down the names she found both William's and Samantha's on there. She then looked at more and found something that made her stop walking. A name mentioned to her when she was helping Scully give birth to William. A name Scully seemed to regard with both sadness and strength. Someone she associated Agent Reyes with.

Melissa Scully.

Dana Scully's murdered sister.

Agent Reyes was about to mention it to the group when she heard Mulder give a harsh, "I can't believe it."

**2:18 PM The Office of Dr. Alex C. Kerky**

A grinning face looked at Mulder, behind a desk and in a doctor's jacket.

"Why, Fox, how've you been? Come to see the good doctor?"

Mulder pulled out his gun as did the other three.

"Oh, c'mon, four against one? That seems highly unfair, Mulder." He sneered.

"What's unfair, Krycek, is how you seem to come in and out of my life. It's annoying."

Krycek nodded, "I guess you have a point there."

"What's even more unfair is, I remember you being shot to death." Mulder said.

Krycek grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Ah, but which one of me, Mulder? Look around you, this place has made it possible for me, or not me, to become immortal."

Scully had had enough of the idle talk. She marched up and slammed Krycek's head against the table.

"Enough of the B.S. , Krycek! Where's our son! Where's William!"

Krycek's lips spread to a grin, again.

"A man who likes Morley's has him. I told him not to smoke around the kid; the kid will have asthma because of the bastard."

Scully and Mulder exchanged looks of dread.

Krycek smiled all the more and turned his head to Mulder; "The greatest trick the devil pulled was convincing the world he did not exist. Or die, in this case."

Scully found her voice again, "What does that bastard want with William, Krycek?"

"Yeah, and what's with my sister, or her clone, doing in a bassinet out there?" Mulder asked.

"Or Scully's dead sister." Agent Reyes chipped in.

Scully turned to her in shock; Agent Reyes nodded in confirmation.

Scully then pressed the barrel of the weapon down harder against Alex's temple.

"Answer us, damn it!"

This time, Alex wasn't grinning, nor showing any teeth whatsoever.

"Its called project "Soul Eater". It's been going on since the sixties. It's a plan to fight the future."

The four of them looked around at eachother.

"Why cloning? How's that going to save the future?" Asked Agent Doggett.

"All of their chromosomes, all their genetic make up, everything they need to survive has come from one baby." Krycek said, wincing as Scully brought the barrel down deeper into his skin, drawing a little blood.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me all those babies out there are William?" Agent Doggett asked in disbelief.

Krycek shook his head, "No. They are themselves... individuals. When they grow, they'll mix in to society. They are our soldiers. They have William's abilities but they are what those boards say they are."

Mulder bent his head down and rubbed his eyes, "Why Samantha and why Melissa, what is the point of bringing them back?"

Krycek closed his eyes, "For that question, you'll have to ask the man upstairs."

Agent Mulder nodded, he then said aloud, "Scully, Agents Doggett and Reyes, will you step outside please."

Confused, but accepting the request, the three left the room and closed the door. Inside they heard slamming and muffled yelling and then silence.

Agent Doggett immediately opened the door seeing Krycek on the floor, his face looking like a Picasso painting, and Mulder sweating profusely.

"Unfortunately, he'll live. Let's go." He said.

_**To be continued… XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: I'm sorry I stopped it there, but man my brain needs a break. Thank and I need beer! jk!

I hope you all like how this is going; hopefully not becoming nauseous from the twists and turns I'm creating here.

A/N II: Big call out to the ones who've reviewed this and those who will in the future, you rock guys, seriously!

Q-n-P


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**2:26 PM Project: Soul Eater Facility, Nursery**

While the other three were discussing the next course of action, Scully walked down the long rows of sleeping infants and finally came upon the one that had her sister. Scully took the clipboard off and ran down the chronological dates that gave information on this child's birth. The file said that the "team" went to Melissa Scully's gravesite and they took some scrapings off of the bones to use in the genetic cloning. To science this was a duplicate of Melissa Scully, but what was it to Dana?

Scully had heard of the rich cloning to bring back their dead pets, spending gobs of money on it, but this was a human. The idea of human cloning was offensive to the Supreme Court and they declared that anyone who would try and attempt it would face jail indefinitely. Although, the same was said about Invetro-fertelization, test tube babies, back in the sixties. Yet, the first healthy born girl born from Invetro-fertelization, in 1978, changed that. Science had welcomed the idea of another way for barren mothers to give birth. That didn't change the public's entire mind, however, and it's still an iffy topic to this day.

Starring at the sleeping baby, Scully knew that even if this baby contained a replicated blue print of her sister, Melissa Scully was still dead.

Scully touched the plastic dome the child was in, smiling. The baby was beautiful, no doubt about that. Scully's mind wrapped around the idea that maybe, in some weird way; she could have her sister back, even though this wasn't her.

Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil

Scully had spent a few more minutes in front of that bassinet until she separated herself from it and rejoined the others.

"So, what do you guys have planned?" Scully asked.

Agent Doggett sighed, "Well, so far we haven't been able to come up with anything, other than meeting this C.G. B. Spender."

Scully was about to say something when a red light started flashing followed by an alarm, which caused everyone to look wildly about as if to expect someone to attack them.

Then a female voice picked up.

_Attention please. All Project leaders please go to the nearest evacuation point. A fire has been indicated within the facility. All available crew report to the Nursery for transport of the "merchandise". Thank you._

Scully looked to Mulder; "We need to get out of here if we're not to be discovered."

Mulder clenched his fist, "Damn it. That cigarette smoking bastard's going to get away."

When the group came out, they found that they were one person short.

"Where's Agent Reyes?" Asked Scully.

Mulder and Doggett were about to go back into the Nursery when they heard approaching footsteps.

The three then went and hid within a hallway as a large group of men pushing along with them what appeared to be long transport holders. When they entered the Nursery, Doggett was afraid of what was about to happen. Then two men came out of the Nursery.

"Well, Bob, what do we tell him?" Asked the one of the men.

"I'd say, keep it quiet. Last thing we need is for him to find out that two of these went missing." Said Bob.

Another man came through the door way with a laundry cart, "Hey, the both of you, quit your jawing and let's get the "merchandise" moved and out of here."

Both men grumbled something and went back in while the third man pushed the laundry cart out of the room and then went back inside with the others.

The three looked at eachother, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Agent Doggett.

"And what about Agent Reyes?" Asked Scully.

Mulder thought for a moment until some guards appeared behind them holding their weapons up.

"Freeze!"

**2:44 PM Project: Soul Eater Facility, East Hallway.**

When Agent Reyes immerged from the laundry cart she found herself completely alone.

Well, not entirely alone. Two babies were with her inside the cart, one still sleeping soundly while the other made a small wailing sound.

Quieting it, Monica chided herself for taking this course of action, to be honest she still wasn't sure why she did it. Upon hearing the phrase "Transport the "Merchandise"" She felt this sudden compulsion to do something about two particular babies, making sure that they'd be out of the hands of these bastards.

She must be insane. She was now separated from the others and she had two infants to think about. The environment they were in was both hostile and dangerous. How the hell was she going to get out of here with these babies?

Her question, to herself, was put on hold as she heard some approaching footsteps and was forced to submerge below the linens.

"¿Quién dejo este carrito aquí?" A woman asked.

Reyes recognized the Spanish, the woman was asking about the cart.

"Esos bastardos flojos. Bien, pongamos lo en el camión con los otros." Said another.

_Well, they're taking us to a truck. I guess this is one way out, hopefully the others are doing fine without me. _Agent Reyes thought, as she felt them being pushed down the hallway, and onto a freight elevator.

**2:49 PM Office of C.G.M Spender, Project Leader**

The three were led down several corridors until they came upon a wide open area where there were thousands of incubators being packed up and being hauled out on gurney by many men. 

Mulder, Scully, and Doggett were led through these people and then up a long spiraling staircase, which came to the third floor.

Many well-dressed men went by them carrying stacks of office supplies and even boxes of documents.

Doggett noticed that these boxes were unmarked and the people moving these took little, if no, notice of them being escorted down the hallway.

They were stopped short in front of an office which reminded Scully of the one The Smoking Man had when she was invited to meet him three years ago.

One of the armed men escorting them knocked three times on the door.

"Let them in." Said an all too familiar voice.

The guard held open the door while the other ushered them in.

In the darkly lit room, which said nothing about it resembling anything other than a temporary office, sitting behind a black desk with his pseudonym in front, taking a large drag of a cigarette, was him.

"Hello Fox, Dana, and you sir I presume are Agent John Doggett."

Ignoring the man standing next to them with the gun, Scully walked up to the desk and leaned forward, "Where's our son?"

C.G.M Spender smiled with yellow teeth, "Ah, straight down to business as always, Scully. You haven't changed a bit in over ten years."

Mulder noticed that he didn't have a catheter like the one Scully and him met in New Mexico. He could only guess what that meant.

"Young William is fine. He's going with us to our new location. Oh, by the way, did the two of you enjoy my little wedding present for the two of you?"

He took another long drag of his smoke as the three came to realize what he meant.

Mulder shook his head, "Even when you're trying to do good, in your own sick twisted little way, our opinion of you will not change, Spender. If that is who you are."

Spender smiled, "I guess me telling you I'm the original will still put you in doubt. As you see around you and no doubt what Alex has told you, this operation has been going on for quite some time. The beginning of the process however was a little slow and very unsuccessful. As you probably saw with my first clone, their health seemed to wither and many of the other first batch seemed to die out after four years. My other counterpart become fearful of it's declining health and decided to wage war on me. I had decided to invest my time away from the syndicate and more on this project to fight the upcoming alien invasion. While my other half, out of bitter resentment decided to go after Scully's, then, unborn child. I never let Alex Krycek in on this, knowing that he'd most certainly sell it to anyone. After he had failed conning Walter Skinner into killing the unborn William, I had finally made myself known to him and we reached an accord."

He took out another cigarette, "Being greedy can be beneficial, especially when there's a number of people looking to kill you. I gave him something no one else could and also something that wouldn't backfire in case he decided to sell my gift to others. Alex is under my control; he will not fail me. My other part however, needed to be controlled if not destroyed. After hearing about your trial, Fox, I knew immediately who it was that sent you on that suicide mission. My "associates" told me they'd handle the situation. Well, you know the rest."

Doggett knew dangerous people when he meets them and this man before them was one of them. Drunk with power and an ego that would over flow the Grand Canyon. He could see why Mulder and Scully referred to this man with such fear and distaste.

"I believe the Miss Scully asked you a question. Where's William?" Doggett asked sternly.

Spender looked at Doggett with his eyes half-closed.

"You're a curious person, Agent Doggett. Reviewing your case file, you're almost as intriguing as these two. Like Scully, you are filled with stubbornness and skepticism, if not more so. They put you in the X-Files after Mulder had been abducted. The X-Files, a place you still regard with humor and yet you've stayed? Curious."

"That has nothing to do with what I'm asking you. Where's William."

Spender smiled at Doggett, "Don't think you can make me shake, Agent Doggett, you haven't had the experience."

_That's what you think, you carcinogenic bastard. _Agent Doggett thought to himself.

Putting out his cigarette and getting up, Spender walked around his desk to face the three.

"I want the three of you to come with me, that way you'll be with William and Fox…I have something I really want to show you. And as for you, Agent Doggett, I think you might find the whole trip… educational."

**6:22 PM Fort Lauderdale, Texas**

Agent Reyes awoke when she heard the back of the truck being opened.

Immediately pulling out both her badge and her gun, safe guards in case she was discovered; she slowly brought her head up as people were coming in to take the laundry carts away. After the last person left with a cart, Reyes hopped out and pulled the cart with her and down the ramp.

Looking around, it seemed she was out at an old abandoned slaughterhouse. Though, it looked as if this part of the meatpacking district went out of business ten years ago, judging by the advertisements alongside of the building.

She felt relieved when she spotted a pay phone just a few steps away.

Her first instinct was to call Skinner, but knowing FBI procedures she first called the nearest FBI branch. She gave them her location and badge number. When she was finished she called Skinner.

His home phone rang three times before he answered it.

"This is Skinner."

"Director Skinner? This is Agent Reyes, I'm sorry to be calling you so late, sir."

"Not a problem, Agent, did you and Doggett make contact with Scully and Mulder?"

Agent Reyes nodded, "Yes sir. We also were successful in locating the whereabouts of William."

"Is he safe?" Asked Skinner.

Agent Reyes took a deep breath, "I don't know, sir. I've been separated from the group and am now in Texas."

There was a pause. "What are you doing in Texas, Agent Reyes?"

"Sir, I think it'd be best if I discussed the rest with you when I return to Washington."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the airport." Skinner said and then hung up.

Reyes stood outside in the slightly cold air. Looking down into the laundry cart she didn't hear anything. Moving aside blankets she found the two babies still sleeping, soundly.

That is until a FBI van parked up beside them and Reyes, with another agent, scooped them up and strapped them inside the baby seats.

"Is it just you three?" Asked the agent.

Reyes nodded, "Yes. Can you take us to the airport? We need to get to Washington, fast."

The agent nodded.

Getting inside the van, the other agent looked at the babies in her back mirror.

"Cute kids, are they yours?"

Agent Reyes shook her head, "No. They belong to two other agents."

The questions ended and they were soon on the road.

**10:24 PM Ronald Reagan National Airport**

Walter Skinner checked his watch outside the security checkpoint, waiting for Agent Reyes.

Upon hearing, earlier, from the two agents that Mulder and Scully had come out of hiding and were trying to locate their son, Skinner had been both happy and agitated. He was relieved to hear that they were okay but for them to be coming out in the open seemed too dangerous and he had hoped they wouldn't risk themselves any further than they have.

The intercom above Skinner announced the flight from Fort Lauderdale coming in and about five minutes later Skinner breathed easier when he saw Agent Reyes. His eyes told him she wasn't alone, however.

Pushing a stroller, Skinner saw she had two infants with her, both looking around in awe.

"Agent Reyes, what are you…" Skinner began.

Agent Reyes smiled as she looked down, "You may not believe this, sir, but these two are Samantha Mulder and Melissa Scully."

Skinner found himself staring at the two babies, both looking up at him with immense curiosity.

"How?" He asked, as he bent down and one of the infants gabbed his finger.

Agent Reyes took the both of them to a café that was at the airport where she gave Skinner the run through of what had happened today.

"When we went to the Nursery, we found that their plan was to use William's genetics to create a sort of security against the supposed Armageddon that will be happening. These two included. This whole operation is being run by a group known as "The Order." From what Alex Krycek told us, they've been running this operation since the sixties only to progress when they had obtained particular cloning techniques developed by alien races. The person running this whole thing is someone you, Mulder, and Scully have encountered a vast amount of times. C.G.B Spender."

Skinner bent his head down and shook it, "If what I'm hearing from you is correct, Agent Reyes, that means that not only is Krycek still alive, but that that smoking son of a bitch is as well?"

Agent Reyes nodded.

Skinner turned his head to look at the two infants. One was banging a crayon against the table while the other looked at him in the face and gurgled happily.

"What about these two? Why was it his interest to recreate two people who have died?" Skinner asked, looking at Monica.

Agent Reyes shrugged, "I don't really know, sir. Other than it probably being a big personal statement to both Mulder and Scully, it doesn't make much sense to me."

Skinner thought long and hard and then he looked Agent Reyes directly in the eyes, "Unless…unless he knew. He may have counted on Mulder and Scully to find out about William's abduction and counted on them to follow the clues directly to him. Mulder has told me that, in the past, that man has used several people to play his sister. This child may just be one of them."

Agent Reyes shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir. But these kids are the real deal. Scully confirmed it. These are perfect copies of Samantha Mulder and Melissa Scully."

Skinner groaned, "Why does that pain in the ass insist on torturing us?"

"What would you like me to do next, sir?" Agent Reyes asked.

Skinner sighed, "Well, from what I understand from you it looks as though they were in the process of moving out or were done when you called me so going there isn't an option unless they were dumb enough to let us know where they'd be going next. We'll have to wait till either Mulder, Doggett, or Scully can give us word on where they'll be."

Agent Reyes nodded, "And these kids?"

Skinner smiled, "There's only one place I can think of that you can take them to, but explaining to her that one of this is her dead daughter will not be easy, therefore I'd just as soon leave it out."

"Who sir?" Asked Agent Reyes.

**7:04 AM Baltimore, Maryland – Home of Margaret Scully**

Margaret Scully was vacuuming the house, when she heard the front door bell ring. Turning off the vacuum, she walked to the door, more than anything expecting it to be one of her friends to see how she'' been doing sense she hasn't seen her daughter, Dana in almost little over a year.

Upon opening it, she was greeted by a young Hispanic woman who had a stroller in front of her that had two babies in it.

"Are you Mrs. Scully?" She asked.

Margaret nodded, "I am."

The woman pushed the stroller to the side and extended her hand; "I'm Agent Monica Reyes, I'm a good friend of Dana and Mulder's."

Margaret warmly shook the woman's hand.

"May I come in?" She asked.

Margaret felt this might be news of her daughter so she happily let Ms. Reyes in. Brining in the stroller, She parked the two sleeping babes next to the sofa she sat down on. Margaret brought out some tea and offered her some.

"Thank you." Said Agent Reyes.

After sitting down, Margaret went directly to her question. "Are you here to tall me anything about Dana?"

Agent Reyes nodded.

Mrs. Scully let out a deep breath and looked at Reyes with pleading eyes.

"She's okay, right?"

Agent Reyes smiled, "She's fine. Both her and Mulder are doing fine. Both apologize for not being here to tell you this themselves. The FBI has the two of them on a case that's, well, taken a long time to carry out, unfortunately."

Margaret sighed. It was always work with Dana, but at least she was okay. Mrs. Scully's attention went to the two sleeping infants.

"They're beautiful, what are their names?"

Agent Reyes took a deep breath and said, "Samantha and Melissa. Actually they're not mine…They're Mulder and Dana's."

Mrs. Scully felt the cup slip from her hands, but was able to recover it and she quickly put it on the table.

"Did I hear you correctly?" She asked, looking again at the sleeping little ones.

Agent Reyes nodded, "I was hoping I could ask you to watch them, I've been called away to an assignment and I was told that you might be able to help."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll help, I wouldn't dream of doing it any differently." Mrs. Scully said bending over and brushing away some of the drool one infant had.

Agent Reyes thanked her and after finishing the tea said thank you again and left.

Mrs. Scully stood by the door watching her leave, thinking.

_Oh, Dana. You're always full of secrets and surprises. I never know what to expect. But, at least I know you and Mulder are all right. I know he's there to protect you._

She turned around and looked at the babies, and smiled.

_I also know, you have something to come home to. Don't be long, we'll be waiting._

**8:26 AM Private Flight from Denver, Colorado to ???**

Scully was awoken from her sleep when she felt William kicking in his sleep and hitting her knee in the process.

She stretched, for a little, and looked out the window, still unsure of where they were heading. The smoking man was being secretive as always and it was Scully who had convinced the three of them to take his offer and go on this trip with him. William was all that mattered to her and now, having his plump little body against her own, Scully could breath easily for now. Mulder was sleeping comfortably in the row on the opposite side of her; the whole row, actually.

Doggett was asleep as well with his head resting against a pillow that was propped against the window, behind her.

When they had boarded, she noticed Krycek holding a pack of ice to his face as both he and the smoking man went in to rows closer to the cabin.

Scully sighed. As desperate as she was to be with William again, she wondered what would be the price they'd have to pay for it. Making a deal with the devil had its consequences, and Scully hoped for their sake, they wouldn't be dire. Scully's mind went to a lot of things: Skinner, her mother, Agent Reyes, and, yes, even Deputy Director Kersh. She wondered what these people were doing right now as she watched the clouds passed by her window…

**_To be continued…_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A/N: Just so you know what was written in Spanish above was: "Who left this cart here?" and "Those lazy bastards. Well, let's put it on the truck with the rest."

A/N II: I know there wasn't much action in this one, for that I apologize. Just bare with me, it'll be good.

Q-n-P


	4. History and a Woman

**4:56 PM Aswan, Egypt**

A sandstorm hit just moments after they were off the plane and the whole party winced as they made their way to jeeps that were waiting for them. Doggett thought this whole trip was just as mad as the person who was leading them, but seeing how William's safety was the primary concern, he felt he had little voice in this matter. 

They drove for about forty minutes until they reached a massive monument that had four figure heads standing roughly thirty feet wide and sixty-seven feet high for each of them.

The smoking man, who was sitting in the passenger seat while the other three remained in the back, smiled.

"Welcome to the temple of Abu Simbel."

Chapter Four: History and a Mystery

Mulder was awe struck. Having only read about this temple when he was a student at Oxford and having only seen a few old photographs, plus a small trip to London's museums, he felt like his jaw was never going to close.

They parked right next to the structure and got out; quickly going into the temple's structure which had battery-powered lights along the floor and ceiling to light their way.

Scully was deeply concerned about how all this exposure to heat and dust would affect William; she gently brushed away the strands of sand that were speckled all over his face.

The smoking man seemed to pick up on her thoughts. "Dana, I wouldn't worry about the elements here having any affect on William. His tolerance for it is pretty high."

"Yeah, but not ours. Why don't you explain why we're here." Agent Doggett said, sternly.

The smoking man smiled as he led them through the open structure, where the group met even more breath taking images. Much like the figures outside the ones inside were just as impressive. Each one in a sitting stance sitting about two feet away from the next one, which was duplicated on the opposite side. On the ceiling there were paintings of people with wings stretching to meet their equals on the opposite end.

"This temple was constructed for the pharaoh Ramesses II who reigned for 67 years, in the thirteenth century."

The Smoking man continued when they went around another passage.

"He ordered this to be made to declare his triumph at the battle of Kadesh and to intimidate his Nubian neighbors."

Mulder shook his head, "A man full of himself, drunk with power, and gloating at everyone. He's your hero, isn't he?"

The smoking man ignored the sarcasm and continued.

"In the early 1960's, the temple of Abu Simbel was to be moved to this very location. The big question is by whom?"

Doggett smirked, "By man, who else? We had the capabilities back then to move this kind of structure."

The Smoking man shook his head, "That's where you are wrong, Agent Doggett."

They moved into the main chamber where they were surrounded by hieroglyphics.

The smoking man pointed at them, "All of these symbols were translated by Hans Jagerstien in 1959, all of them except for this."

He pointed at a symbol that showed a circle with a line coming down the bottom and meeting behind the tip of a large "V".

Scully walked up to it, touching it with her fingertips; "In ancient Egyptian times, the sun was worshiped being identified as the demi-god "RA". This line and the "V", though, I don't recognize."

Mulder looked at her with curiosity.

"What? I took an Egyptology class when my father was stationed in Cairo." She said, smiling.

The smoking man was smiling too. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Scully. This isn't a hieroglyphic." He then took out a small, thin, metallic object that had the same Navajo writing Scully recognized on other separate occasions.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Scully.

The smoking man grinned, "Why, in my backyard, of course."

He then fitted the object onto the symbol, which slipped its way, making itself thinner and thinner until it fit the crevasses completely. A small humming sound could be heard and then white light shined brightly on the object followed by a metallic clanging sound.

Below their feet, the same humming was made but this time only louder as a small rectangular portion of the floor slid open, causing dust to fly upwards. When it cleared, they saw a three by seven-foot hole that was blanketed in complete darkness. The humming dissipated and a light illuminated within the hole, revealing a staircase that went down in.

With the exception of the smoking man, the others were looking at eachother as if searching for an answer to this discovery.

"Well." Said the smoking man, extending a hand that was pointing downward into the hole, "Shall we?"

**10:08 AM Washington DC, J. Edgar Hoover Building**

Agent Reyes had spent the whole night digging through old X-Files that Mulder had made himself which included everything he knew about the Smoking man whose so called name was C.G.B Spender. These were files that Agent Reyes had saved, which she was instructed, by Agent Doggett, to study upon so she could familiarize herself with the X-Files. It felt really nostalgic for her being in the old office, which would be later turned into a copier room. Earlier the previous day, she decided to look at the files here, just in case she needed to use the phone or the FBI's forensic team for anything; though, to be honest, she really wanted to look at them here to make it feel like "Back in the day". Looking over the old cases, it exhausted her to the point she actually did spend the night there, falling asleep on top of a stack of files. She awoke when Assistant Director Skinner walked in on her and cleared his throat.

"Were you here all night, Agent?" He asked, looking at her with amazement.

She nodded as she removed herself from the files and got up to stretch.

"I've been looking for clues as to where they might have gone. So far, no such luck." She then yawned and picked up a file that was slightly bent from her thigh resting on it.

"A lot of these files pertain only to Mulder's belief on a conspiracy ranging between the "Syndicate" and the government, the others read more like personal insights on the man Mulder hates."

Agent Reyes went to the small coffee maker that Agent Doggett had introduced into the office and made a quick batch.

Skinner picked up one of the files off of the ground.

"Have you considered looking into Alex Krycek's case, as to also maybe find a link and a possible location? I know he was involved with that son of a bitch more than anyone."

Agent Reyes nodded, "I have, and there it's more confusing than this one. He was associated with a woman who testified before Mulder's trial, and I can't seem to find out anything about her recent whereabouts."

"Marita Covarrubias?" Skinner asked, surprise.

Agent Reyes nodded, again.

Skinner thought long and hard. "Well, when Mulder gave me her address, we found that she was working at the Tunisia Ambassador's office, as an appointed secretary. Her father having been the Ambassador in the mid-1970s."

"Is she still there?" Reyes asked.

Skinner shrugged, "I don't know. From Mulder's trial I guessed that she was being influenced by the "judges" and wasn't going to say anything more without incriminating herself. Still, I think she's your best bet for finding Krycek and the others."

Agent Reyes yawned, again, and nodded.

Skinner then walked up to her, "First things first, Agent. You might want to go home, take a shower, and change into better clothes. Otherwise, you'll smell like Mulder."

**5:18 PM Aswan, Egypt: Abu Simbel Temple, Hidden Passage**

As they were walking, lights above their heads turned on which showed they were walking down a metallic pathway, to God knows where.

Mulder was curious about this whole expedition, as he was sure Scully was. Agent Doggett, however, looked guarded and unaffected by what he has seen so far. Mulder shook his head; Agent Doggett was more of a skeptic than Scully was when he first met her.

The Smoking man lit another cigarette as he explained the significance of this passageway.

"Abu Simbel was originally over where the Aswan Lake is and it was moved to avoid the damage the lake would surely have against the structure. The biggest debate, however, was HOW to move such an enormous structure. Our government was willing to spend eight million dollars to have it moved, and yet, the contractors, both foreign and domestic, still saw a problem with the procedure."

He then stopped and turned around and faced the group.

"It was only until we, the "Syndicate", discovered what lay beneath."

He then turned around and continued down while the other three looked at eachother with perplexity.

"When we made contact in 1947 we were told that their history with our planet went thousands of years before. While these simple fools argued about cost and procedure an interesting thing happened. The power generators had turned themselves off and an immense white light came."

Mulder and Scully exchanged looks, both knowing what that meant.

"Are you telling me that the aliens moved the structure with their UFOs?" Agent Doggett asked, with disbelief.

The Smoking man smiled, "I told you this trip would be educational, Agent Doggett."

They stopped in front of a door, which had the words "No one without level five clearance allowed beyond this point."

The Smoking man turned around, "When the power came back on the contractors found that the excavation was complete and no one could explain how it happened, well, of course, except for us."

He then took out a card and slid it through the vertical slot, causing four red lights to illuminate. The door then creaked open.

"What? Is that the end of the tour? Is this the gift shop?" Asked Mulder, smirking.

The smoking man held open the door as the others went in.

What they saw made them stop in their tracks.

**10:48 AM Office of the Tunisian Ambassador**

After showing her ID and going through the rigorous "pat down", Agent Reyes was shown to the directory desk.

The woman behind the desk, who had a big "Dolly Parton-like" hairstyle, with the nametag that said, "Hi, I'm Holly", and was chewing noisily on a stick of gum, looked up at the agent.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Agent Reyes showed her badge, "I'm looking for a Miss Marita Covarrubias, is she here, today?"

The woman sighed and took out a folder containing the employee directory and working hours.

After thumbing through it for a minute or so, she shook her head.

"Sorry, Agent, she's not on here."

"Try harder, her name is Marita Covarrubias. She's an appointed secretary to the Ambassador." Said Agent Reyes, pointedly.

Holly sighed and looked to the left to her at a man who was talking to someone. "Hey, Marty? Come here."

The man walked right over.

"This is Agent Reyes with the FBI and she's looking for a woman we don't have in the directory."

"What's the name?" Marty asked.

"Marita Covarrubias." Agent Reyes said, again.

"Oh…her. Sorry to tell you this, Agent, but she left about four months ago. From what I hear it was due to health. Right now she's in intensive care over at Georgetown Medical Center."

Agent Reyes thanked the both of them and got on her cell phone as she left.

When she called Georgetown, to her dismay, she found out not only did they not have Marita there anymore, but, she was sent to an even harder contact.

"She's at the Center for Disease Control? Are you sure?" Agent Reyes asked the woman over the phone.

Listening to the woman as she headed out of the building, she stopped as she heard her say something specific.

"Thank you very much, Miss Patterson." Agent Reyes hung up the phone and then redialed a number.

"Yes. I need to speak with the Assistant Director, immediately."

**5:34 PM Aswan, Egypt**

Mulder could not believe what he was looking at, though he had seen one before, hell, he'd BEEN on one before.

Beautifully carved stones featuring hieroglyphics that haven't been scorched by time were surrounding the UFO, which had an eerie light green mask that came over the top of the hull.

The smoking man led them down a descending spiral staircase to the bottom where numerous amounts of people were working on portable labs.

Scully noticed how all of this either reminded her of a James Bond movie or an expensive "Raiders of the Lost Arc" remake. When they walked by the ship she noticed how it seemed to make a weird sound. Scully then looked at William, who was fascinated by the extraterrestrial aircraft.

The smoking man took them to a portable office, which had air conditioning and folding chairs inside.

Sitting behind the desk, he fished out another cigarette, "Comments?"

"What are your plans with the UFO, and what do they have to do with William?" Asked Mulder.

"We're planning to salvage it, of course. William here is…Let me put it this way. When you put to magnets together, the opposite poles connect, but when you use the same ones they repel. Think of William and the ship as the same exact poles. Only I this case it's going to be more destructive than repelling."

Scully looked at him with horror, "Are you saying that either William or the ship will self destruct?"

The smoking man, smiled, "Don't fret, Dana, William won't be harmed."

"Listen, you son of a bitch, you've never gave us any reason to trust you, why should we now?" Scully demanded.

The smoking man took a long drag, "Because…It's what's on the inside of that ship that matters. It matters for the assurance that the human race will survive the final invasion. The parts in there, from what I'm told, have the capability of giving William's gift to the world, so we all may survive. I know it may be beyond my life, to where I could redeem myself in your eyes, but you have to ask yourself. Is this something worth denying?"

**11:10 AM Office of Assistant Director Skinner**

Agent Reyes waited patiently outside Skinner's office until he held open the door for her.

"Thank you for waiting, Agent." He said.

Agent Reyes nodded and walked hurriedly inside.

After closing the door, Skinner sat behind his desk, "What is it that you wanted to see me about, Agent Reyes?"

Agent Reyes placed a folder on the Assistant Director's desk, "This, sir."

Skinner took the folder and looked at it, briefly.

He shook his head, "I can't believe her kept this."

"I talked with the head nurse over at Georgetown Hospital. Apparently, Marita Covarrubias has the same condition as you do, sir. She claimed she had gotten it by the same man, Alex Krycek."

Skinner scowled at the name.

"There's more. When she had first found out about her condition, she was planning on making a trip to a place she claimed a cure was available. Where she could flush out the nano-bots that were attacking her immune system."

Skinner looked at her with eagerness. "Where?"

Agent Reyes sighed, "That's the thing, sir. I don't know where. The C.D.C took control of her and have her in isolated quarantine within their facility, and I can't go there without proper clearance."

Skinner got up from his desk and went to his window and looked outside. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Disregarding my own relationship with this matter, Agent, you do know how imperative it is that we make contact with her and find out where the other three are, correct?"

Agent Reyes nodded.

Skinner sighed, "I'll make the necessary calls to have you go there and find out all you can about what she knows."

He then turned and looked at her with all seriousness. "Whatever choice you make after hearing what she has to say, my advice is, do it with extreme caution. Marita Covarrubias is a double player and she'll only act within her own best interest."

**11:29 AM Center for Disease Control**

After checking in her gun, Agent Reyes was escorted down to a decontamination chamber where she was fitted into a bio-hazard suit and then was taken along a series of rooms and corridors until she ended up in front of a room that said "Isolated Quarantine: Authorized Personnel Only". Pressurized gas emitted as the two doors slid apart.

Going through the rows of the beds, she found Marita's the third to last one.

Remembering the case file on her, Marita Covarrubias was of both Tunisian and Greek decent. Her father an Ambassador and her mother a high ranking political member in Greece. Her parents had met at a social political benefit in Munich, Germany where she had been conceived. After a struggling marriage, her parents had split but did not divorce. Marita, it was decided, would spend time with her father, seeing as how her mother was all about work. Both her and her father traveled a lot. Living in the United States for the most part and only on a few occasions going to Tunisia. She had a brief stint in the military, enlisting in the Navy at the age of nineteen and went for training, as an officer in Annapolis, Maryland. She soon got tired of it and returned to civilian life, working as a receptionist for the UN Attorney General until she rose to the command as one of the Special Representatives. Her file said nothing of marriage or offspring, but what Agent Reyes understood, from both Skinner and Mulder is that she had a deep long relationship with Alex Krycek until she was discovered by the Syndicate for which he worked for. Reading Mulder's file on her, she was the victim of being one of the guinea pigs for the testing of a cure for the "Black Oil Cancer". Only until both Krycek and Agent Jeffery Spender saved her was she able to get her health back.

Now, looking down at her, through the plastic coffin-like container that she was in, did Agent Reyes feel somewhat sympathetic for her. Marita's face was bulging with ocean-blue colored veins, her complexion was completely white and pasty, and her eyes' blood shot.

Agent Reyes tapped on the container and Marita turned her head. Holding up her badge, Agent Reyes smiled, "Hi, Marita. I'm Agent Monica Reyes. I'm a friend of Mulder and Scully's. How're you doing?"

Marita winced as she coughed in an effort to laugh. "You have eyes, don't you?"

Agent Reyes nodded, "Marita, I'm here because of Mulder and Scully. That and a friend of mine has the same condition as you and I want to help them as well as you."

Marita closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She then turned her head again at the Agent. "You'll need help." She gasped. "There's…another man who's just as sick as me…if not more so. When the two of you are there you should be able to…find a cure for what destroys us. There…you'll most likely find the bastard…who did this…to us." Her breathing was really unsteady, as was her speech pattern.

Agent Reyes decided not to put this woman through anymore.

"Where, Marita, and who?" Agent Reyes asked.

Marita smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow. After taking a few moments, she opened her eyes and turned her head again. "Tunguska…Jeffery…Spender." She then laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

_**To be continued…**_  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_  
A/N: Just to explain the time difference, which I may be a little naïve about, for that I'm sorry. I though that Egypt would be seven hour time difference from the US. Also, I don't recall if in the episodes whether or not they explained Marita's ethnicity, so this was a little creative thinking on my part. If I'm wrong, please don't hate me for it. : )

A/N II: I hope you all are enjoying this, this two-part adventure. Do you think the Smoking Man can be trusted this time? Do you think Agent Reyes and Jeffery Spender will, not only find a cure for him and for Marita and Skinner, but will also find Alex Krycek? I'm really eager to hear.

Q-n-P


	5. Baby tricks and Russian antics

**5:09 PM Lake Forrest, Maryland**

It was late in the afternoon when Agent Reyes arrived in Lake Forrest. After talking with Skinner about what Marita Covarrubias had told her, he then agreed to let her proceed with this for hope it would lead to confronting Alex Krycek about his knowledge of the whereabouts of Mulder, Scully, and John Doggett.

From the information she had gathered from Skinner, Jeffery Spender was living with a stay at home nurse in his two-bedroom apartment. After his father's torturing experiments, Jeffery had went to various plastic surgeons in hope of some way to gain back, not only his body, but his face as well. Unfortunately, due to the experiments, there was no way to correct what had been done. Any surgery would only cause severe nerve damage and various other medical problems.

Jeffery has been here ever since, only to emerge to help save Scully's baby and to testify on Mulder's behalf in New Mexico. Ever since then he's been incognito.

Agent Reyes walked the series of stairs until she reached his door. Knocking three times, she really wished he had a telephone so she could have announced her arrival, before hand.

There was movement in the apartment and in a few moments later, the door came open a little ways, being restrained by a lock and chain.

An elderly woman, with big thick glasses, answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

Agent Reyes brought out her badge.

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Monica Reyes, with the FBI, is Jeffery Spender available?"

The woman turned her head inside and then back to the Agent.

"Hold on a sec." She said and then closed the door.

Agent Reyes heard her removing the lock and then opening the door again.

Agent Reyes thanked her and walked in.

The air inside was cool, but not cold, all the windows in the apartment were shut with the blinds hanging down in front of them.

There was a small kitchenette and Agent Reyes could distinctly smell spaghetti sauce cooking on the stove.

The elderly woman led her to the far corner of the apartment where a door lay open.

Inside the room, were various Baltimore Oriole's baseball posters and boxing match promos filling the wall spaces.

Sitting on his bed with the TV on in a corner was Jeffery.

The poor man, still wearing his prosthetic make-up in an effort to try to resemble a human, looked up at Agent Reyes and smiled.

"Long time…no see, Agent." He wheezed.

Agent Reyes nodded, "Same to you. How've you been?"

Jeffery closed his eyes and shook his head, "Same old, same old."

Agent Reyes sat down at the foot of the bed. "I saw Marita, yesterday."

Jeffrey's eyes seemed to indicate that he knew where she was taking this.

Agent Reyes continued, "She told me that in Tunguska, Russia there's a cure not only for her but for you as well, but in order to get it, I need your help."

Jeffery wheezed some more as he tried to laugh. "There's more to it isn't there, Agent?"

Agent Reyes nodded and she gave him the full account on has happened over the last couple of days and when she came to the part of his father being alive, Jeffery seemed to take it hard.

"He's…he's still alive?" He swallowed, again.

Agent Reyes nodded.

He turned his head to the side as it looked he was thinking. He then turned his head back to Agent Reyes.

"I told her. I told Scully that her child wouldn't be safe, no matter where she hid it."

Jeffery then sat up and got to his feet. "You really think…We'll find them there…in Russia?"

Agent Reyes shrugged, "I don't know. I'm hoping so. If not…At least we'll be able to help you and Marita out."

Jeffery sighed. "Gwen?" He called out.

The elderly woman, who had let Agent Reyes in, came in, attentive.

"Gwen, I'll be gone for awhile, can you pack my medical supplies for me and go out and get me some winter clothing?"

Gwen nodded and then turned and went out.

Chapter Five: Baby Tricks and Tunguska antics 

**7:18 AM Aswan, Egypt**

Mulder was on the floor playing with William, while Agent Doggett and Scully were brought hot coffee from one of the workers of the facility.

They were given special living areas to spend the night in after they agreed to stay, much to the smoking man's delight.

Scully had to admit for being such an arrogant bastard as he was; he was being quite hospitable. Plus, he was allowing them to spend as much time with William only to take him away for a few moments to be tested on by various doctors and scientists, while under the supervision of either Mulder or Scully.

Scully wasn't naïve, of course, she still knew there was something he wasn't telling them.

Agent Doggett agreed with her on this.

"He's good. If you guys hadn't let me in on what a bastard he was I would've been easily taken in by that prick." Agent Doggett chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Scully nodded, "He's dangerous, and we're taking a big risk to even go this far, but when it comes to William…"

"Nothing else matters." Doggett finished for her.

Scully nodded.

The two watched Mulder and William grinning and playing with a bug.

"How do you think Mulder feels about this?" Agent Doggett asked.

Scully shrugged, "He's uncertain, that's for sure. That man, who has tormented Mulder for so long, through various ways, is still the devil to him. I'm pretty sure all of this fascinates Mulder, but he won't bow out for that creep."

Agent Doggett nodded, "Not when it concerns you two."

Scully sighed, "He can be selfish, when he wants to but he has always put us first."

The two sat and drank their coffee until Doggett sighed.

"What?" Scully asked.

"I'm really hoping we didn't screw things up by leaving Monica there." He said.

Scully hadn't thought about Agent Reyes in a while. "I'm sure she's ok, John."

Doggett shrugged, "It seemed that a lot went screwy down there, especially for you two. This guy makes two people, you two have put to rest, alive again."

Scully looked at him, "By all accounts, they're still dead, Agent Doggett. No science can bring them back. All he did was recreate them scientifically, in his own self-appreciating way, as to gloat at us. Those two are not my sister or Mulder's sister. Scientifically yes but in the long run no."

Agent Doggett stirred his coffee before he took another gulp.

"If he were to have made one of Luke, would you have accepted it to be your son, back again?" Scully asked him.

Agent Doggett smiled, "I guess you're right. When it comes down to it, our memories are the only way to keep them alive. Nothing else will."

The two continued to drink their coffee as they watched Mulder and William giggle and play around.

**8:13 AM St. Petersburg, Russia**

During the entire trip, Agent Reyes was concerned about Jeffrey's condition and how this trip would affect him. Each and everytime he assured her that he was ok, with an annoyance.

They arrived in Russia in the mid-late morning and decided to stay the day and night in St. Petersburg before heading out to the Tunguska region of Siberia.

They checked in at the Grand Hotel and after they were situated within their rooms, Agent Reyes got on her phone and called up Skinner.

His phone rang five times and then went straight to voice mail.

Agent Reyes didn't leave any, however. Skinner had instructed her not to in case anyone might get into his voice message system and find out what's happening.

Jeffrey decided he was going to medicate himself and then crash, leaving Agent Reyes all by herself for the morning, which she was comfortable with.

She went to her room and unpacked her things; then, she took a look at the menu for room service but didn't see anything she'd like right away.

Sighing, she decided to take a quick shower and then see about getting some sleep to kill off the jet lag that she was experiencing.

Forty minutes later, after getting up, Agent Reyes looked out the window of her hotel and viewed the magnificent structures of St. Petersburg, thinking of Agent Doggett.

This was a topic she tried very hard to avoid with herself, after all, he was her partner. And yet…

She sighed. John Doggett was a handful whether it was his attitude to things he was uncomfortable with or just his obscure sense of humor.

Agent Reyes smiled at that thought. One time, in New Orleans, he came by to surprise her on her birthday with a bullet for a present. A card was included that read "For everyday you take a hit you'll have something to hit back. Happy Birthday, John." He made the card himself and there are times where she wonders what it really meant.

Watching the sun playfully hit its rays against the sides of the buildings to give off a mellow glow, agent Reyes smiled.

_I wish you were here to see this with me, John. I think you would have liked it._

**8:21 AM Aswan, Egypt**

After breakfast, the smoking man led them to one of the portable experimentation levels where they met a scientist, Doctor Kyle Orcutt.

"Mulder, Dana, John, this is Dr. Orcutt, he's the lead scientist on this project. We're planning on going to phase two of this project which will involve William more extensively. Just so you don't have any more concerns on this, Dana, I'll let him explain it to you." After that he disappeared to go talk an engineer.

Dr. Orcutt, who was a short man with a slight build, and receding hairline; shook everyone's hand, respectfully.

"I know you have some worries about how this operation will affect your son, Miss Scully." He then saw the ring on her finger and Mulder's, "Or should I say Mrs. Mulder?"

"Ms. Scully." Scully corrected him.

Dr. Orcutt nodded, "Well, let me give you the basis on how this is going to work. From our early studies on young William, we've determined not only does he have the capability of telekinesis but also of the ability of levitation."

Scully nodded along, even though, in the back of her mind, she was still struggling with the idea that her son was capable of such feats.

"Now," Dr. Orcutt continued, "We've noticed, with him, that when he expresses such emotions as confusion, getting surprised, or amusement, objects placed around him have the tendency to levitate, and in some cases, get projected in different directions. Now, internally, when he exhibits such things as hunger, thirst, colon-irritability, or has overly dry or wet skin, objects placed around him have been observed to move towards him. You see, what we hope to accomplish, today, is to have William exhibit the latter; in hopes to remove the UFO."

Scully was confused, "Remove it?"

"You mean to tell me you guys can't just break those rocks around it?" Asked Agent Doggett.

Dr. Orcutt turned a shade of red around the cheeks, "Believe me, we tried. For some unknown reason, the stones are impenetrable. We even tried lifting them up, only having them break four winches in the process."

Mulder whistled loudly, in awe, looking at the stones.

Dr. Orcutt nodded, "At first we thought of maybe using William to move or break the rocks, but due to his, still, unpredictable ability; we couldn't risk the chance of pebbles or large portions flying out injuring everyone. We feel that by having the craft come to him would not only dodge that trap but would also bring us a step closer."

Scully looked at Dr. Orcutt with a raised eyebrow, "Wait a minute, I thought you just said William's "ability" was still unpredictable. How can you predict that he'll perform the way you described?"

Dr. Orcutt sighed, then shrugged, "I can't. That's true. In the tests he showed that particular ability only three out of the ten trials."

"So, you have no way of knowing if he's going to be of any use at all?" Asserted Mulder.

Dr. Orcutt nodded.

"Then why put so much hope on him?" Asked Agent Doggett.

"Because, those stone won't budge. We've done everything man made and conceived in order to get them out of the way, but nothing's worked." Dr. Orcutt looked down at the big-eyed William.

"Your son is our only hope of removing that UFO and only after we do that can we even begin to think of how to proceed to the third and final stage."

**10:22 AM St. Petersburg, Russia**

After taking a long siesta, Agent Reyes got up and stretched, happily. At first, she was tempted to call Jeffrey's room to see if he wanted some company, but decided against it. He was probably either still asleep or heavily medicated, either way, she didn't want to disturb him.

She, instead, choose to turn on the TV and search for something.

Flipping through the channels, to be more precise; a habit Reyes has had since she was a kid.

From Russian soap operas to old Bugs Bunny cartoons, nothing really caught her eye, that is, until she went to the local news.

They were interviewing a man who had been arrested outside of St. Petersburg. A man named Milos, pronounced _**me-losh**, _Stranyuk, who had been running on foot to the city only to be arrested for not having any papers, identification, on him.

It wasn't that, that caught Agent Reyes' attention. It's where he claimed to have come from, that did it.

He told the reporter that they were performing the "Black Cancer" tests on him and that the authorities needed to step in and put an end to the gulag's terror.

Agent Reyes got up and dressed herself. She knew if this man had been there, he could possibly tell her whether or not if he had seen the people she was looking for.

Agent Reyes, then, called up Jeffrey's room and was answered by a groggy voice.

"I'm going into town to talk to someone, you want to come with?" She asked.

There was a pause followed by, "That depends, do you need me?"

Agent Reyes shook her head, "No. You just take it easy. I'll be back shortly."

He then mumbled something along the lines of "alright" then hung up.

Forty minutes later, agent Reyes hailed a taxi and was on her way to the St. Petersburg-Leningrad Prison, where this man was held.

After paying the driver, she walked up to the front gate, where a man with a bristly mustache asked her, "Название?"

Agent Reyes took out her badge, "I'm Agent Reyes and I'd like to see Milos Stranyuk."

The man, then seemed to understand, "Американец. Ждите прямо здесь."

He then left and a woman appeared.

"You're American, yes?" She asked.

Agent Reyes nodded.

"I'm Deputy Warden Frida Haas. Who is it that you'd like to see to day?"

"Milos Stranyuk?" Agent Reyes said, again.

"Ah, выпитый, the drunk, follow me, Agent Reyes." She said. She then walked out of site and then held open the door that was to the left of Agent Reyes.

Following Miss Haas, Agent Reyes went through various grounds as Miss Haas gave a, somewhat touristy, description of the area.

"This open are was once a rock quarry that many men who were guarded by men with guns to their backs were forced to break rocks under the harshest of weathers. I assure you, right now it's just an exercise yard."

Agent Reyes had the feeling that this prison had undergone an intensive remake and these people were eager to present it to anyone foreign.

Deputy Haas then took Agent Reyes inside the complex itself, turning into a passage where a series of cells were located.

A man behind a desk only lifted his head momentarily then looked back to the papers he was writing on, seeing how he recognized Miss Haas and decided to go back to what he was doing.

Going pass the cells, Agent Reyes was surprise to see how a lot of the cells were unoccupied.

The Deputy seemed to catch her question, "A lot of our inmates are out doing community service projects, however, Mr. Stranyuk has been deemed unfit for doing public service."

Before Agent Reyes could ask why, They were at his cell, only to find that Mr. Stranyuk had hanged himself with his bed sheets.

**8:34 AM Aswan, Egypt**

While Mulder was talking with Dr. Orcutt, Scully was busy looking at the stones with Agent Doggett.

"I've never seen as many people argue over rocks, before." Doggett remarked as he touched one of the stones.

"According to the, these aren't just any rocks. I talked with one of the translators who were trying to decipher these and he says that some kind of ancient Egyptian priest put down in writing that he and some "powerful beings" put a charm on them so no one could move them." Scully said as she looked at the painting on one of them.

Agent Doggett scoffed at the remark.

"I take it, you still don't believe in what they are telling you?" Scully asked.

Doggett smiled, "I told you once before, Scully, that you shouldn't worry on what I believe or don't believe. Granted, this whole science-fiction mumbo jumbo is interesting but I was raised a devout Irish Catholic. All this talk is complete B.S. to me. Although, working on the X-Files, I have seen my share of weird things; this hardly constitutes as one of them. "

Scully shrugged and went back to a table where a few doctors who were treating William with a solution that would make his skin overly dry as they were examining him at the same time.

"How's my big guy, doing?" Scully smiled as William found the whole experience a little weird.

Mulder soon returned next to her.

"I talked a little more, with Dr. Orcutt, on what they planned to do if they managed to get that UFO out of there. More so, what precautions they're planning to take in concern for William."

Scully brushed the hair of her son, "What did they say?"

"There lies the problem, Scully. I couldn't get much out of him. When I tried to pursue the matter further he was whisked away by another scientist. The same thing he told me over and over was "don't worry, everything's under control". It's funny, 'cause, I heard the same thing in the beginning of Jurassic Park."

Scully shook her head, "It's not funny, Mulder. Whatever power they think William has, they're foolish to think they'll be able to use it. They'll put him in harms way and give us the "parents talk" so we don't get in the way."

Agent Doggett rejoined with the group, "I agree with her Mulder, this is all way too risky and all on whether they think William can do this or not."

"You two don't think I haven't thought about this? My fascination about what they have discovered is very limited and what they planned to do with that said UFO is all too much based on assumption. No, I'm not going to risk William for this fruitless experiment, no matter what they hope to accomplish from it. We need to get William and get far away from here as possible."

Scully looked down, as if ashamed.

"What?" Asked Mulder.

Agent Doggett sighed, "Mulder…we can't get out of here. Scully and I went back to that door we came in from, last night when everyone was asleep. You need a level five-access card to leave this place. Mulder, I think they plan for us to stay with them and see this out."

**12:14 PM St. Petersburg, Russia**

Agent Reyes had little or no time when it came to investigate that cell, to see if it was in fact a suicide or a homicide. The Russian authorities had taken away the body and she couldn't find any information about what coroner the man went to, or if there was to be an autopsy at all. Talk about lost in translation.

In the end she ended up going back to her hotel and get prepared on heading out to the Tunguska region of Siberia. When she got back to her room, she called up Jeffrey.

Only to find he wasn't answering his phone.

Worried, she got up and was halfway to the door when she heard knocking.

"Yes?" She asked, reaching behind her lower back for her gun.

"Agent Reyes? May I come in?"

It was Jeffrey.

Sighing out of relief, she went over and opened the door letting him in.

"I saw you on the news, Agent." He said smiling as he sat down on the foot of her bed.

Agent Reyes sighed, "I didn't get there in time, I guess. The authorities around here aren't giving me much on when he died and they decided that they weren't going to do an autopsy."

Jeffrey looked her in the eye, "You know why?"

Agent Reyes shook her head.

"Think about it. When you read Mulder's report's what was the one thing that stood out about Tunguska?" Jeffrey asked.

Agent Reyes thought for a moment, and then it hit her.

"The gulag...the meteroite crash...the Black Oil! They were getting rid of the evidence; the sons a bitches!" She fumed and paced around the room until she breathed and sat down next to Jeffrey on the bed.

"I remember reading about how Krycek had friends, possibly, family working there. His ties probably extend to that jail."

Jeffrey nodded.

She rubbed her hands against her face and then turned to Jeffrey and shrugged, "Well, I guess this means we're going to have to go and see for ourselves. You ready?"

He nodded and left the room.

Two and half-hours later they found a man who'd be willing to give them a ride to the outer locations.

After thanking the man, Agent Reyes and Jeffrey Spender walked to a hillside that was about forty feet away from the compound.

She was thankful that they were in Siberia during the warm period, where there wasn't any snow, but was still below ten degrees.

Taking out some field binoculars, she looked out at the premises. Several guards were walking with Dobermans and carrying assault rifles and the place itself had razor wires on top of all the walls, which made getting in all the harder, she handed the view to Jeffrey.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Jeffrey sighed, "Well, a top of getting in being the least of our problems, from what I can see, the best we're going to do, on getting in, is waiting for their delivery truck to come in. According to Marita, it should come in at four."

Looking at her watch, Agent Reyes could see they were about forty minutes away from it being the indicated time. She pulled out a separate gun and handed it to Jeffrey.

"You may need this inside, just in case."

Jeffrey looked at the weapon, apprehensively and then took it, nodding.

**3:42 PM Tunguska Gulag, Siberia, Russia**

The truck showed up at the time Jeffrey had predicted and while the driver was busy signing the paper work at the gate, Jeffrey and Agent Reyes crept behind it and got inside the truck.

While it was going at a slow pace, Jeffrey put a hand on Agent Reyes's shoulder.

"There's something you might want to prepare yourself for, Agent."

"What's that?" She asked.

He sighed, "The things that happen here, are not that pretty…they're more, in fact, despicable. Mulder's probably the only person to escape this place alive, and no doubt you've read his accounts of this place."

Agent Reyes nodded.

"We may have to kill in order to survive. Now, I know in your line of duty that you feel your beyond that, that human preservation is the top of the line. Here that doesn't exist. These people kill without question or hesitation. I want you to understand, Agent Reyes, that, we may have to kill in order to get in and out of here." He then loaded the clip into his gun.

Agent Reyes thought for a moment and then nodded, "I'm prepared. I want it to be a last resort, though. Wounding, to me, would be most preferable."

Jeffrey shrugged, "Just don't let them have the opportunity to shoot back at you or have someone else do it."

The truck came to a stop two minutes later and the two then hid behind a large crate. The sheet that was covering the backside of the truck was pulled aside. Two men came inside; both armed, looking through the entire inventory with clipboards.

When they came to the crate that the other two were hiding upon, one of them stopped.

"Вы чувствуете запах духов?" He asked the man next to him.

"Het. Торопится." The other man said.

There were other boxes behind them, and when coming around the corner, one of the men saw the top of Agent Reyes' head.

"Злоумышленники! Не позволяйте им убегать!" He yelled.

Both Reyes and Jeffrey sprung up and fired directly at the men. While Jeffrey had hit his man square in the chest, Reyes hit her man in the shoulder, disarming him. She then took out some duct tape from her jacket and fitted it around the mouth of the man and then bound him.

Taking their weapons, the two hopped out of the truck and went alongside the west wall to the inside of a small building.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, glad to be in a structure and not out in the open.

Jeffrey coughed and then took out a small blue print of the entire area, he pointed at a small rectangular area.

"Here's where we are, the food and bag holder. We need to get to the chemicals lab which is in this building over here." He indicated to a much larger structure that was on the other side of the page.

"There's going to be some trouble getting there, though." He said and then pointed to a building that was in between the areas.

"This building here is the officers headquarters and the smaller one next to it is the guards' building."

"Any way to avoid it?" Agent Reyes asked.

Jeffrey shook his head; "I'm afraid not."

Agent Reyes sighed. She really hadn't been in this kind of situation since…well, never.

The two would have to go north east to reach their destination and, according to Jeffrey, their best option was to tour through the buildings so they would expose themselves the least.

Heading out through a door in the back, they walked back out again to the outside and went behind a jeep as they watched a patrol of armed men escort ragged test subjects of the compound to another area.

In Agent Reyes' mind, she felt this whole adventure could even be more triumphant if they were able to liberate these people from these experiments. Her gut told her, however, that their task at hand was dangerous enough and that thought would be more drastic than what they're undertaking.

They made their way to another building and found three men inside it, all guards. Just like Jeffrey said, they needed to put them down, despite Agent Reyes' oath to show mercy to her fellow man and her guilt of taking these men off the planet.

She really wondered if she was going to live after this day; herself, that is. She knew what the goal was and her path to reach that goal was dangerous and hostile, but still.

Their presence was soon had not gone unnoticed. A siren blared overhead and there were various shouts of men and loud shuffling outside as men darted to different areas to seek them out.

"This…is the hard part." Jeffrey said to her as they made their way to the next building.

**3:00 PM Aswan, Egypt**

The Scientists had taken William and placed him about a few feet away from the Stones.

Scully watched as everyone watched attentively to see what was going to happen.

At first, there was nothing, then a loud grinding sound emitted from the aircraft and the whole ground felt as if it were shaking.

Scully watched, with disbelief as the craft started, inch by inch, to move towards the stones.

They had been told earlier that the craft would especially be drawn toward William even though the stones acted peculiar around him as well.

The stones started to crack as the UFO pressed hard against them and then broke off as the craft gain more and more momentum in it's charge on William.

William, totally fascinated by both everyone looking at him and of this big thing advancing on him, drooled slightly and looked at the oncoming UFO, unblinkingly.

Mulder was incredibly fascinated by all this, but all of that changed when the UFO had broken free from the stones and was heading at a large speed towards William.

Mulder ran from where he was at and headed full long towards his son, as the UFO was only three feet away.

Scooping up William, Mulder did a summersault as he felt the sting of the craft scraping his leg.

Other people rushed in and doused both William and Mulder with Water to bring the UFO to a screeching halt.

Scully and Doggett ran up and helped Mulder and William up; William, it seemed, wasn't effected by Mulder's drastic rescue and instead yawned.

Taking the two of them to some seats, Scully examined the scraping on Mulder's leg.

"How bad is it Doc? Will I ever be able to play the piano again?" Mulder asked, grinning.

Scully smirked at him while she grabbed a bottle from a table and applied the liquid on Mulder's leg.

While Mulder squirmed, the smoking man appeared, with a lit cigarette, and was grinning.

"Well, today went well, don't you think?"

Doggett glared at him, "Are you kidding? William could have been squashed by that thing!"

The smoking man shrugged, "We would have got to him in time. Now, rest up, you four, tomorrow's the BIG day."

He then left.

Scully sighed as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on Mulder's road rash, "Any chance on you sneaking away one of those cards, John?"  
He shrugged, "I can try, but I'll bet ya that these guys have tight knit pockets. It won't be easy."

"Well, I'll try as well, we all have to. I'm not going to let that bastard idly stand by and let William get destroyed in the process of something fruitless." Mulder said.

Scully nodded.

The four, later, sat down and began an escape plan as the cooling winds outside, in the Egyptian desert made their melodic sounds in the night.

_**To be continued…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: Just so you know, what's written above in Russian is: "Name?" and then the man says: "American. Wait right here." The part with the two gards is: "Is that perfume I smell?" replied with "No. Let's get this done." The second part is: "Intruders! Don't let them escape!"

A/N II: I really hope this story is going well and I hope everyone's enjoying it.

Q-n-P


	6. From Russia with Drugs

**4:34 PM Tunguska Gulag, Siberia, Russia**

As Agent Reyes and Jeffrey Spender made their way to the next building which was closer to the guards' office, she couldn't but help feel that something was wrong with the whole situation.

"This feels way too easy, don't you think?" She whispered into Jeffrey's ear.

Jeffrey shrugged, "I'll admit, it's been easy to get around here but I'm thankful we aren't riddled with bullets, right not."

Agent Reyes found it hard to argue with that logic.

As they went into the next structure Agent Reyes couldn't help but feel that this was all too easy. She imagines that they would have to be fending off numerous amounts of guards and dogs to make their way into these intertwining complexes. Yet, so far, they've been able to cover four buildings without so much as draw out their guns and fire madly at their attackers. Every so often, they would have to hide behind a corner and then remain unseen for a minute or so, but other than that it's been easy thus far.

It was that way until they came around the corner only to be met by fifteen men with uzis and a smiling Alex Krycek looking at them.

"Welcome." He said.

**Chapter Six: From Russia with Drugs**

After striping them of their weapons, The guards herded Reyes and Jeffrey through various hallways as they were about to be taken to separate cells.

Along the way, echoes of bellowing prisoners, their cries of dismay and torment, filled their ears.

Agent Reyes looked to Jeffrey to see what is thought was and she saw, to her surprise, calm.

As Agent Reyes was taken to her cell, she noticed Jeffrey shift his hands in his pockets and retract a silvery-shaded object.

Once in her cell, Agent Reyes heard the guards' place Jeffrey into a cell across from her.

Once they had left, she sighed, "Any ideas on how we'll get away from this god-awful place?"

At first she didn't hear him, and then she heard the doors to his cell open. Getting up off the floor she saw Jeffrey use that same said object to remove the hinges from the cull door, he pulled away the door.

"How in the hell did you do that?" She asked.

He smiled, "A gift. Let's get going."

They moved on through the hallway past a series of barred exits.

"Door number one or two?" Jefrey asked her.

Agent Reyes looked at the both of them, back and forth. Trying, at all, to find something distinguishing one from the other that would, if at all, lead them to safety.

"Let's try this one." She said and to their surprise it was the soldiers barracks. This led to, not only the surprise of everyone in the room, but to Agent Reyes immediately grabbing a hold of one of the soldiers and putting the sleeper hold on the man.

Jeffrey was able to knock out one man, retrieve his gun and fire at the other two who were in the room.

Agent Reyes looked at him in surprise, "Well, that'll surely give us away."

Relieving the weapon from the man she put to sleep, the two then went back out the door and went into the one next to it. This one took them back outside and the two then went into the building next door. Once inside, they could hear Krycek talking with two other men.

Agent Reyes looked to Jeffrey, "Now what?"

Jeffrey thought long and hard, making muffled hard breathing. His condition did not let him go easy when it came to exhausting himself, physically.

"We could try and capture him. Getting out of here alive with him is the problem."

Agent Reyes nodded.

Krycek, and whomever he was talking to, were walking towards them. No options left at the moment, Agent Reyes forced the butt of her weapon into the man accompanying Krycek, while Jeremy grabbed Krycek and placed the barrel next to his temple.

"How?" Krycek asked as he looked at the two of them.

Jeremy smiled as he looked at Krycek's still injured face.

"Looks like someone has issues with you, Krycek."

Agent Reyes looked around the corner to see if the commotion caused anyone to come running for them. To her relief, none.

She turned to Krycek, "Where's the medical lab?"

A smile spread across his face, "Ah, so that's why you're here. I thought it was to find Mulder and Scully."

Agent Reyes smiled, "Oh, we'll have a Q and A later. Right now, where's that lab, Krycek?"

Krycek motioned with his head to a door that was in the far right, down the hall where he was previously at.

Taking him along, The three went through the doors and found themselves in the medical wing of the compound.

"Where now?" She asked Jeffrey.

Jeffrey motioned towards the lab that had vials visible in the large window.

Once inside, Agent Reyes spun around and knocked Krycek out with her gun.

"Was that necessary?" Jeffrey asked.

Reyes nodded, "Don't want him to give any clue as to our being here. Now, where do we start looking?"

Jeffrey pointed to a table that had various instruments on it, including some filled beakers.

Jeffrey took one of them that had the numbers, 78463, on it and held it up in a toast.

"Salud." He said, he then tilted the beaker back as he took several steady gulps.

He soon dropped the bottle and clutched at his chest as his eyes bulged and he soon fell to the floor convulsing at an alarming rate.

Agent Reyes dropped down next to him trying to steady his body for fear he was having seizure.

Jeffrey made loud groans and then became still.

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey!" She shouted at him, shaking him.

At first he didn't move, and then he slowly got up.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He turned to her and to her surprise; his face was flaking off.

"What?" He asked.

"Your face…It's like you're shedding." She then pointed toward a reflective cabinet and Jeremy walked to it and looked at his face.

He slowly touched it brushing the flaking skin, which eventually came off to reveal, to the surprise of both of them, perfectly smooth skin.

Jeremy laughed quietly, rubbing other portions that came to show the same result.

Jeremy turned to Agent Reyes, his eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Agent."

Monica smiled, "Well, we're not done here yet, we still need to find the antidote for Marita."

Jeffrey nodded. He helped her look through a series of beakers and vials.

"I'm still not sure of what to look for, do you?" She asked him.

Jeffrey took a deep breath, "If what she told me was correct, what we're looking for is something that's a deep crimson color."

They searched for several minutes until Jeffrey noticed something.

"Agent? Where's Krycek?"

Agent Reyes looked towards the doorway, where they had propped up the unconscience Krycek against the wall, and saw that he was gone.

**4:15 PM Aswan, Egypt**

Scully knew they were running out of time. The smoking man was already getting things prepared for the final procedure to get whatever it was that he wanted from the alien craft. 

Mulder and John were trying to pick pocket a sleeping guard to get his key card, while Scully stood outside of the tent, keeping watch.

Her mind was all over the place. What they were doing, or rather planning on doing, was so dangerous for all of them, including William.

This was the right approach, right? Getting William away from these power hungry men, was something they had to do. The last step to getting the technology from the craft could possibly kill William. So why was Scully worrying about what they were doing?

She sighed. She knew that she was having conflicts with this whole operation that the smoking man was doing, and yet it wasn't entirely selfish.

Humanity's survival against this upcoming annihilation was the real purpose here, at least that's what she's been told. Ever since she had been assigned to the X-Files with Mulder, Scully had never believed in the incredulousness of it all.

Africa changed that, that and Mulder's revival after being pronounced dead for two weeks. Science had taken a back seat to those moments, and Scully fully understood that there were things that either had yet to be explained by modern science or could not ever be explained because it hadn't been defined as of yet.

So, was their plan to escape with William a really good idea? Would it be just better to trust these men with her son and hope that their intentions were truthful and this would be something important to see out?

Scully knew that no one should second-guess the Smoking Man. That two-faced son of a bitch was a man no one should take in idly.

He's betrayal of their trust went on for so long, could this be his turning point, though?

Scully looked to the tent as she saw Mulder and Agent Doggett emerge from the tent, Mulder holding in his hand a key card.

She knew that these two were the only ones she trusts. They came first. Scully would be damned if anything would happen to her son. Having been away from him for so long, only to be brought back to him at this moment, she was not going to jeopardize that by helping a man create his Tower of Babel.

Mulder hid the card away as he saw the Smoking Man break away from his conversation with a scientist and came walking towards them.

The three decided to go to him as in order to avoid questioning about being where they were.

"Ah, Mulder, Dana, and John. We're going to proceed to the final step."

Everyone was at the site was eager to the final procedure as part of Project Soul Eater.

Mulder once asked a scientist why they named the project such a grisly name such as "Soul Eater"? He told him that it was because cloning, in and of itself, was selfish as it was creating a physical dual personality. The soul was genuine in every human being, to have two of the same person, in a way, was to destroy the soul itself and allow another to be of the same identity.

In a way, it made sense to Mulder. The man behind this project was so full of himself and what could have been a good man destroyed itself ages ago. There was probably nothing left but crumbs of his soul.

Mulder, Scully, and Agent Doggett; watched along with the others as they were getting William prepared. The three had agreed that if something didn't feel right, they were to grab William and make like the wind.

Mulder knew how risky it was. More than, half of the people here were armed and most were on the edge with the three of them here. William was the top priority.

Mulder would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to either him or Scully.

Mulder's attention was snapped back into place as he watched them place William in front of the space craft, which seemed to give out a sort of low humming as he came within ten feet of it.

The doctors had crushed a pill onto Williams strained pears, which he didn't seem to mind. They told both Mulder and Scully that this pill was a form of exlax but more for infants and acted really fast. They told them again how this would work. Once William soiled himself, he would exhibit the sort of energy from the emotion of irritability; which based on the experiments, causes objects surrounding him to be projected in various directions. Which is what they were hoping he could do to the flying craft, causing it to self destruct and allowing them access to it's contents.

Both Mulder and Scully didn't like it, but seeing as how they were in control of the situation, there was little they could do.

Several minutes passed as all eyes were on both William and the craft.

Then William started wailing out of discomfort.

Scully made a shifting in her body, as her first thought was to go and see if she could help her son.

Agent Doggett placed a firm hand against her arm, he then motioned with his head to the armed men who were watching the three of them, unblinkingly.

William's wailing went on for a couple of more minutes, his voice straining, as it was unable to hold the high pitches.

The Craft seemed to respond to his cries as it shifted backwards.

Then, as William hit a high note, the craft moved at a higher speed backwards and then up in the air where it collided with a low hanging stalactite. A loud crashing sound could be heard as the vessel's hull ripped in twine like a peeled banana.

A huge roar of victory cry rang through the cavern as the team of scientists sprinted forward to examine their prize.

Mulder noticed William was still wailing, and the portable science tables were shifting around.

"Everyone back!" He called out, but none seemed to hear him and just as predicted, the tables were flung in the same direction of the craft and many of the men scrambled in panic as the tables hit them.

"Mulder! Now!" Agent Doggett yelled, as he knocked out and disarmed a local guard.

Mulder sprinted with all his might and reprised his early efforts. Scooping up William and then running towards the ascending spiral staircase.

Through amidst the shouting of the men and the still clanging of the tables, Mulder could hear the Smoking Man yelling for somebody to stop the three of them. But to no avail, as John opened the door and coming inside after the others were in.

**5:34 PM Tunguska Gulag, Siberia, Russia**

Agent Reyes and Jeffrey Spender found themselves in a panic hurry out of the large compound.

After having lost Krycek, gone down areas that led them to dead ends, they soon heard loud sirens blaring signifying that they should depart immediately.

Their biggest problem was, Jeremy wasn't familiar of the are they were in.

"Should we back track?" Suggested Reyes.

Jeremy shook his head, "We shouldn't. We've been lucky so far without running into any guards. Back tracking would be an open invitation for anyone to find us."

Agent Reyes nodded and took quick notice how rapid Jeremy was healing. His voice was less raspy, his breathing was becoming easier, and his increasing skin peeling was removing he scars, which have now become dead skin.

The two found themselves with an available exit, which led them outside.

Scanning the area, to the relief to the both of them, there wasn't anyone.

It still was unsettling to Agent Reyes. Why was Krycek giving them an easy exit?

Her answer was soon found as the two went around a corner to find themselves met with a few dozen men carrying weapons. Behind them, a few more came and pointed their weapons at them. Followed by Krycek.

"Got to hand it to you two, you've pulled quite the caper. This place hasn't had so much action since Mulder was last here."

Agent Reyes slid the vial, which had a stopper on the top, in her back pocket.

"What now?" She asked him.

Alex Krycek smiled, "I believe in the whole "tit for tat". I'm going to make a deal for you. In exchange for that antidote that you've stolen, plus your safe passage out of here, you're going to deliver me William."

Monica's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

"Or, we could just kill you here and now. Your choice. Mind you, if you agree, I'm going to be on your trail to make sure you follow through. That means any warnings to Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Agent Doggett, or anyone else and I'll terminate Skinner and Marita. That vial you have only works after twenty-four hours. I have the means of putting their lives to an end a lot sooner." Alex smiled.

Agent Reyes swallowed, "Alright."

**4:24 PM JFK International**

To the surprise of both of them, Agent Reyes and Jeffrey Spender found Skinner waiting for them outside the security gates.

He was even more surprised seeing how Jeffrey looked. Jeffrey's youthfulness had returned to his face, yet he was still without a head full of hair, looking instead more like Skinner.

Skinner smiled, "Glad to see the look hasn't gone out of style."

Jeffrey nodded, but didn't smile.

Skinner took the both of them to a fast food restaurant inside the airport.

"So, Agent Reyes, did you make contact with the other three?" He asked as their meals came.

Reyes shook her head, "No, sir. They weren't in Russia. Krycek was, but they weren't."

Again, the name of Alex Krycek made Skinner's face frown.

Monica laid out what had happened up to the point where they were cornered.

"What happened then?" Skinner asked.

Reyes looked to Jeffrey, who was busy enjoying eating something solid again. Feeling good to be able to use his jaw again.

Monica sighed, "Sir, we've been put into a tough position."

Skinner looked at the table and sighed, "What does he want?"

Agent Reyes would have questioned Skinner as to how he could have guessed, but knowing his past history with Krycek, it was pretty easy to see he had anticipated something for this to happen.

"Sir, in exchange for our taking the antidote to cure both you and Marita, plus our permission to leave the Gulag, we had to make a deal with him."

Skinner leaned forward, "What deal, Agent Reyes?"

Monica closed her yes and bit her lip as she breathed, "William. He wants William."

**7:12 PM Cairo, Egypt**

Waiting for their flight back to London and then to D.C., Both Mulder and Doggett held their hands to their weapons as they sat, ready for anyone to come for them.

Scully was sitting next to Mulder, William sleeping soundly against her chest.

It took them forty minutes after their escape to flag down a car and manage to get the man to take them to the airport. Since then, both Mulder and Agent Doggett have been on their heels, anticipating something or someone to come at them and try to take William away.

Scully smiled, looking at the both of them.

It was great to have two wonderful men in her life, both willing to do anything without second-guessing.

Unfortunately, they had two toss away their weapons as their flight was announced. Still, the men where looking in all directions, and did it all the way when they got on the plane.

**8:36 PM Tunguska Gulag, Siberia, Russia**

Alex Krycek enjoyed his tea, as the embers in the fire place crackled and snapped. He knew that Agent Reyes, most likely, told Skinner or someone what their deal was. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

Looking into the fire, he smiled. That son of a bitch thought he could predict whatever Alex would do. Thought he had Alex securely tied on a short leash. Putting a virus into Krycek's body so if anything were to go sour, he'd pull the plug. His clones wouldn't last without their origin.

Alex smiled as he took a sip.

But little did that bastard know if Alex had William, he would be making the calls.

No one controlled Alex Krycek.

_**To be continued…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**A/N:** I hope this series is going well for everyone. Please, any comments of any kind are welcomed.

_**Q-n-P**_


End file.
